Sexy Chocolat
by DHF
Summary: [post–poudlard] Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!
1. Chapter 1

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : **_Tatacia, Christelle, Buzame, Wendy Malfoy, Lukas Black _**(pas encore membre, mais ça devrait venir! ) et **_Lyra Parry_**

**.:Rating:.  
M **et pour cause... Par contre, le GROS lemon a été censuré dans cette version. LA VERSION ORIGINALE se trouve sur **_Patronus_** (voir le lien dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Bijour tout l'monde! ;)  
Nous voici avec le premier chapitre de la fic commune du groupe! ;) Pour les raisons qu'on connaît tous, cette version a été brutalement cisaillée, meurtrie et éventrée! LOL mais pas de panique, le chapitre en entier se retrouve sur **_Patronus_**! (voir le lien dans la bio)

Merci à ¤ Poupoux ¤ qui a été déçue de ne pas voir mon nouveau chapitre de erreur, mais qui c'est fait un plaisir de corriger ce chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy

**

* * *

**

:**Sexy Chocolat**:  
**Chapitre 1**

Quelques temps après qu'Hermione n'ait aidé Harry dans la recherche et destruction des horcruxes, notre belle jeune femme s'était liée d'amitié – plutôt féroce – avec l'espion le plus sexy de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco Malfoy. Et oui, il avait trouvé le chemin de la lumière avec l'aide de Severus qui l'avait protégé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Au début, ce n'était que querelles après querelles, mais bien vite, les deux s'étaient plutôt aperçu que c'était une façon pour attirer l'attention l'un de l'autre.

Voilà qu'Hermione se retrouvait en face du restaurant le plus réputé du monde sorcier, mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il se trouvait du côté moldu de Londres. Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous là, mais Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore?

Elle était légèrement tendue en passant la porte de _Chez Maximilien_. Elle demanda sa table au maître d'hôtel qui la conduit vers une espèce de petite alcôve où l'attendait un Draco en smoking. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, dès qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur.

« Hermione, tu es splendide! » lui dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, Malfoy ? Tu es plus roublard d'habitude ! Où sont passées tes blagues vaseuses? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la guida vers son siège en plaçant une main sur sa taille, Hermione frissona.

« Ma très chère Hermione, si je t'ai invité ici ce soir... »

« Oh, tu va pas me sortir un discours assommant! »

« Ne m'interrompt pas! Si je t'ai invité ici ce soir, c'est parce que je veux quelque chose de toi... »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le serveur arriva pour prendre les commandes. Hermione commanda une salade. Elle n'avait guère faim... La présence de Draco lui nouait l'estomac, de plus il attendait quelque chose d'elle... Mais quoi?

Pendant que Draco passait commande, elle s'imagina toutes sortes de choses. Draco et elle n'entretenaient jusqu'à présent qu'une relation amicale. Et s'il voulait plus?

Hermione commença à avoir très chaud, elle enleva son chandail sous le regard amusé de Draco qui se doutait fortement des pensées de cette dernière.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, « Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par l'apéritif ? » dit-il rapidement en redonnant les menus au serveur. « Nous discuterons après des choses sérieuses ! » et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre une coupe de champagne, « Santé! »

Ils trinquèrent, puis après une première gorgée Hermione demanda, « Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ton travail au ministère te passionne toujours autant? »

« Oh, c'est la routine au ministère. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, il y a moins de problèmes donc moins de plaintes, » répondit Draco évasivement, « Et toi, tu travailles toujours dans ta petite librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse? »

« Oui, toujours, » répondit-elle, « J'affectionne beaucoup ce genre d'endroits remplis de livres, plus précieux les uns que les autres. Après tout, j'étais toujours à la bibliothèque à Poudlard, tu te souviens? »

Draco hocha de la tête et les commandes arrivèrent. Après la Grande Bataille, Hermione n'avait pas recherché comme ses deux meilleurs amis un emploi de terrain. Non, elle voulait avant tout être tranquille, se relaxer et tenter d'oublier par tout ce dont ils étaient passé.

« Oui, je me souviens, » répondit Draco. « Bon appétit! »

Hermione essaya d'avaler quelque chose, mais elle avait la gorge nouée! Elle se demandait vraiment ce que Draco attendez d'elle

Pendant le repas, ils se remémorèrent leurs instants passés à Poudlard, riant de certains professeurs ou élèves. Et arriva ensuite le dessert! Hermione prit une glace au chocolat et Draco prit une poire belle-Hélène.

« Alors que voulais-tu me demander, » demanda Hermione impatiente, mais aussi anxieuse à l'idée de savoir ce que c'était.

« Bien, voilà, » commença Draco, « Hermione, je voudrais que tu... »

Mais, il fut interrompu par le serveur lui demandant s'il voulait la facture tout de suite.

« Quoi, mais vous me dérangez seulement pour ça! Est-ce qu'on pourrait me laisser parler à la fin ! » Draco commençait à sérieusement s'énervé, il n'arriverait jamais à ses fins !

« Garçon, pouvez-vous revenir plus tard, » reprit Hermione que cet éclat avait étrangement détendue. « Monsieur Malfoy vous fera signe. »

« Merci Hermione, je vais pouvoir reprendre, » Draco se racla la gorge, il semblait presque tendu. « Hermione pour le bien de notre communauté, il faut que tu me montres... tes seins. »

« QUOI ! Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers ! Un... Un... Et tu devrais te faire soigner ! »

Ça elle ne l'aurait jamais cru! Surtout qu'en prononçant ces mots, il avait lorgné lubriquement sur son décolleté. Mais le pire du pire, c'est qu'en elle-même, elle gloussa que Draco Malfoy, ce mâle si sexy, en veuille à sa poitrine !

« Attends, ne t'emballe pas ! Je vais t'expliquer... C'est pour le travail... » Draco parlait, mais son regard déviait souvent vers le décolleté d'Hermione. « Il y a un crime magique sur lequel j'enquête, et le seul indice c'est une empreinte de poitrine sur le lit... En plus, on t'a vu sur les lieux une heure avant, alors... »

« Quoi! C'est pas possible, c'est une blague? » s'exclama Hermione en regardant Draco avec un air furibonde.

Et dire qu'elle avait cru à autre chose! Ce petit serpent prétentieux l'avait mené en bateau encore une fois! Encore une blague idiote! GRRRR! Elle aurait voulu l'étamper dans le mur derrière sa grosse tête enflée! Lui fracasser cette jolie tête blonde contre les pierres.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, » répondit calmement Draco tout en sortant une lettre de sa poche de smoking. « Voilà un mandat pour que tu viennes avec moi – t'inquiètes, on fera ça chez moi – pour faire faire tes empreintes! » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Malfoy! » fit Hermione outrée de son comportement pervers. « Donne-moi ça! » dit-elle en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Draco. « C'est pas possible! »

« Écoute, Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, mais vaut mieux ne laisser aucun doute au ministère, tu connais Scrimgeour... »

« C'est complètement absurde ! » Hermione parcouru le parchemin dans les moindres détails.

« C'est impossible ! »

Elle cherchait désespérément un indice qui pouvait certifié que ce parchemin était faux et essaya toutes sortes de sorts (et dieu sait qu'elle en connaissait des sorts) ! Elle ne voulait pas admettre que ce document était vrai. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus c'est le fait qu'on la soupçonnait d'un crime magique !

'_Non mais je rêve ! Moi Hermione impliquée dans un crime ! Mais où va le monde !_'

« Hermione, tu cogites trop là, attention tu vas te faire mal ! » la taquina Draco.

« Non, mais tu te rends comptes? ON me soupçonne moi, Hermione Granger, d'un crime! Et en plus, je dois montrer mes seins à un pervers en manque! »

« Putain, Granger ! » s'offusqua Draco, mais se radoucit rapidement en soupirant, s'il voulait être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la belle, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. « Écoute, on est tous certains que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce crime, mais il faut une preuve concrète. »

Draco avait raison. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas, elle était dans cette merde jusqu'au cou – ou la poitrine – et elle devait faire cette foutue empreinte pour être mise de côté dans les suspects de cette affaire. Elle regarda le parchemin entre ses mains, puis Draco le pervers et de nouveau le parchemin avant de gémir et soupirer bruyamment.

« Alors, c'est d'accord! GARÇON! L'ADDITION! » cria Draco voyant Hermione à moitié verte de l'autre côté de la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Hermione sortaient du restaurant et se dirigeaient vers une ruelle pour pouvoir transplaner dans le loft de Draco. Arrivés dans l'appartement chic du jeune Auror, ce dernier déposa sa cape sur le fauteuil dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y déboucher une bouteille de vin.

« Je crois que t'as besoin d'un remontant, » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil et Hermione grogna tout en arrivant vers lui. « J'adore quand tu chiales, tu le savais? » continua-t-il avec un sourire et un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Ce baiser prit Hermione de court. Bien sûr elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse des avances, mais pas aussi vite. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, mais ce baiser l'avait troublée. Elle bu d'un trait son verre de vin.

« Bon Draco, j'ai pas toute la nuit, alors on les fait ces foutues empreintes ? »

« D'accord, ma belle. »

Et il repartit de plus belle dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un étrange pot. Hermione y lut : Argile magique - Fabrication artisanale.

« Tu peux enlever ton haut. »

« D'accord, retourne-toi. »

« Me retourner ? Mais j'aurais du mal à t'appliquer l'argile si je suis retourné » dit-il avec son plus beau regard concupiscent.

« Quoi ! » Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien compris. « Et depuis quand c'est à toi de m'appliquer cet argile. Je peux très bien le faire toute seule ! »

« Hermione, je croyais que tu avais lu le parchemin ! Regarde ! »

Draco lui tendit le parchemin : '_Il conviendra avec le suspect que Draco Malfoy est chargé de relevé l'empreinte constituant la preuve de l'innocence de Mlle Hermione Granger._'

Hermione ne pouvait malheureusement pas contester un ordre du ministère, elle hésita puis sous le regard de Draco, elle enleva son haut. Elle n'avait pas mis de soutient gorge, c'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras.

Draco la regarda amusé, « Il faut que tu décroises tes bras pour que je puisse t'appliquer l'argile... »

Elle se plia à sa demande et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir Malfoy lui étaler l'argile. Hermione sursauta en sentant les mains enduites de l'argile, c'était froid. Elle inspira profondément. Draco sourit, en inspirant, Hermione avait fait gonfler sa poitrine sans le vouloir. Il s'en voulait de faire subir ça à Hermione. Si ça n'avait pas été de ce stupide témoin qui avait dit avoir vu '_l'amie d'Harry Potter_', il ne serait pas là à faire subir cette torture à Hermione.

Pour sûr, il ne se plaignait pas du traitement, mais il savait que pour Hermione, c'était une expérience dont elle se serait bien passée. Il remonta son regard sur le visage crispé d'Hermione, les yeux à point fermés, on voyait bien qu'elle prenait son mal en patience. Il descendit ses mains plus bas que ses seins et il approcha son visage du sien.

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer plus Draco descendait ses mains qui se retrouvaient sur ses hanches maintenant. Quand elle sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise, mais la chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne, lui fit refermer les yeux de nouveau et ses mains à elle remontèrent instinctivement vers la tête de Draco pour venir s'enfouir dans sa chevelure platine.

Quand Draco entendit Hermione gémir avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour lui laisser la voie libre, ses mains se firent plus baladeuses et suivant la courbe de ses fesses rebondies, il les empoigna à pleine main et la souleva de terre pour venir déposer Hermione sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il poussa les objets se retrouvant dans leur chemin, faisant un bruit pas possible, des fruits tombant sur le comptoir ici et là.

À cet instant, Hermione perdit le nord et tout sens logique. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle ferait quelque chose de non calculé. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et plus enflammé. Sa bouche dériva sur sa mâchoire pour venir terminer sa trajectoire dans le cou pâle du blond qu'elle entreprit de lécher, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Draco était sur une autre planète et ne pouvait que continuer ses caresses et savourer l'effet que lui faisaient les lèvres de sa douce.

Draco la reprit par les fesses et instinctivement, Hermione enroula ses jambes sur sa taille. Il la plaqua au mur et se donna comme tâche de la faire languir un peu. Il était un ancien Serpentard, mais avant tout un Malfoy. Jamais il ne devait perdre la tête devant une femme et surtout devant Hermione. Il lui mordilla le cou ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir doucement. Ces gémissements étaient la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Non, il devait se reprendre.

Trop tard. Hermione avait relancé l'attaque, elle s'était décrochée de lui, posant ses pieds sur le sol. Elle le plaqua contre le mur à son tour et lui lécha la base du cou, puis la clavicule et maintenant le torse qui était enduit en partie de l'argile artisanale qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

Ayant complètement oublié la présence de l'argile, Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit sous sa langue un goût agréablement sucré... Délicieusement chocolaté... Chocolaté !

Hermione stoppa net.

« Du Nutella ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu te moques de moi ? » Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

« Non attends ! Hermione je vais t'expliquer. L'indice sur le lieu du crime est une empreinte de poitrine marquée au... Nutella ! J'ai donc voulu en faire de même avec toi pour que la preuve paraisse plus crédible ! »

Tous en disant cela, Hermione avait commencée à se rhabiller et était sur le point de partir. De toute évidence elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Draco.

'_Non mais quel salaud ! Comment a-t-il pu ?_' pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Draco la rattrapa et la retint pour éviter qu'elle ne transplane. « Hermione, je... »

PAF !

Elle venait de lui coller une gifle magistrale, « Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pauvre conna... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, il l'étreignit fermement et la déposa de nouveau sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Draco était incontrôlable, il l'embrassait avec violence, une violence passionnelle comme si la gifle d'Hermione avait éveillé en lui un désir sans limite.

Il descendit vers son cou, déboutonnant son chemisier de nouveau, lui mordilla les épaules, la naissance de ses seins, puis il sentit ce petit goût délicieusement sucré. Draco entreprit de lécher le Nutella traçant des arabesques du bout de sa langue sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

-:- Tututulalalaire -:- censuré! -:- Falalallaa-:-

_Après avoir passé un bon moment ensemble..._

-:-:-:-:-

Il se retira, puis se nettoya d'un coup de baguette et en fit de même pour Hermione. Il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, Hermione dans ses bras, accrochée à son cou, avait déjà les yeux fermés. Il la déposa dans son lit et s'écroula à coté d'elle avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard. Il devait être au alentour de 3h du matin. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans un appartement inconnu, nue, allongée à côté d'un beau jeune homme blond.

Attendez une minute... _Un beau jeune homme blond _?

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup. Le restaurant, l'avis du ministère, l'arrivée dans l'appartement de Draco, leurs petits jeux sensuels et enfin...

« Oh non, » se dit-elle, « J'ai couché avec Malfoy. J'ai couché avec Draco! Ohlalalalalala! Calme-toi, Mione, respire et calme-toi. Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu. C'est ça un malentendu. Je vais partir avant qu'il ne se réveille et comme ça, ce sera vite oublié, » se dit-elle silencieusement pendant qu'elle sortait des couvertures chaudes de son amant.

Elle se glissa en douce de la chambre, puis de l'appartement. Mais avant de quitter, elle rangea tout le désordre qu'ils avaient la veille – espérant qu'il ne se dise que ce n'était qu'un rêve –, en se murmurant à répétition, « Ohlala, mais comment ai-je pu coucher avec lui? »

oOo

Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait couché avec _lui_, et il ne l'avait toujours pas re-contactée. De fait, elle ne savait même pas si le coup de l'empreinte avait été un moyen de l'attirer dans son lit (enfin sur son bar !), ou si c'était la vérité. Et dans ce dernier cas, avait-elle été innocentée ? En tous cas, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre, ni du ministère, ni de Malfoy.

Une semaine qu'elle se morfondait. Car, oui, elle regrettait d'être partie comme une voleuse. Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? C'était Malfoy, son ex-pire ennemi, et puis... enfin c'était Malfoy, quoi ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle coucherait avec lui. Certes, elle le trouvait mignon, sexy... mais elle le pensait inaccessible. Et voilà qu'elle avait franchit le pas avec _lui_ !

Alors qu'elle en était là dans ses réflexions, elle entendit la sonnette de la librairie. Elle sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour accueillir ce nouveau client, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et... se figea. Devant elle se tenait, plus beau que jamais, Draco Malfoy.

Il se tenait juste devant la porte, avec son air nonchalant. Son fameux petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage à mesure que les secondes se transformaient en minutes, sans qu'Hermione réussisse à décrocher un seul mot.

« J'avoue n'avoir jamais eu cet effet sur une femme. Certaines fondent en larmes en me revoyant, d'autres partent en courant comme si j'étais Voldemort lui-même, d'autres encore se jètent littéralement sur moi pour m'enlever ma chemise et me supplient de les prendre sur place. Et il y a aussi celles... »

Draco prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à son petit monologue, il avait l'air à son aise! Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial entre eux, il lui énumérait toutes les différentes réactions de ses conquêtes, et elle alors ? C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione se réveilla.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif, et lui colla une gifle magistrale tout en l'insultant, « Espèce de minable petite larve décérébrée, comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi pour fanfaronner avec tes insipides conquêtes après m'avoir tendu un piège aussi mesquin que débile ! Tu n'es qu... »

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu as vraiment des réactions imprévisibles... Et à propos de supposés pièges, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, mon cœur, de t'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit comme une petite voleuse ? Ça, c'était très débile de ta part! »

« Euh... » Alors là, il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied! Encore une fois elle ne savait plus quoi dire! « Euh... J'ai pensé que c'était mieux comme ça, ce n'était qu'un malentendu, après tout... Enfin, Draco, ne me dis pas que tu ne regrettes pas! »

« Ca va t'étonner, mais absolument pas! Je suis très satisfait que nous ayons enfin franchi ce cap. »

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête pour admirer le plancher de bois franc qui était sous ses pieds. Draco prit son menton dans sa main et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis il brisa le contact, « Ne regrette pas, je t'en prie, ne regrette pas, Hermione. »

« Je... Je sais pas, Draco... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur autant? » demanda-t-il et ajouta avec taquinerie, « Je t'ai connue plus Gryffondor que ça. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais sourit tout de même, « Arrête. Je sais pas... Toi et moi? Sérieusement? »

« Oui, sérieusement! Tu sais, j'ai été en manque de toi toute la semaine, » dit-il avec un sourire Malfoyen.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Hermione se retourna pour revenir vers derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Draco se lança derrière elle, secouant la tête d'avoir choisi ces mots pour dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé durant la semaine.

« Hermione, attends! Pas de cette façon! J'ai réglé ton problème, au fait... »

Elle le regarda, « Comme ça, c'était vrai cette histoire à la con? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'était! Je t'ai trouvé un alibi en béton... Enfin, si je peux dire... _Sexy Chocolat_ a sévi de nouveau, la semaine passée, notre fameux soir... Et étant donné que tu te trouvais avec moi, cette nuit-là jusqu'à 23h, toutes suspicions à ton encontre ont été balayées du dossier. »

« Quelle joie, » dit-elle en étiquetant des livres sur son comptoir.

« En effet, » sourit Draco. « Maintenant, tu vas me faire l'honneur de venir dîner avec moi ce soir. Parce que j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose... Alors en grande tenue, » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie à reculons.

« DRACO! »

« Je passe te chercher à 19h pour aller _Chez Maximilien_! » dit-il sans l'écouter et sortit de la petite librairie avant de transplaner.

oOo

Merci pour les reviews! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le deuxième chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : _**Wendy Malfoy****, Christelle, Tatacia, Angel Malfoy **_et **_Lyra Parry _**

**.:Rating:.  
M **et pour cause... Par contre, le GROS lemon a été censuré dans cette version. LA VERSION ORIGINALE se trouve sur **_Patronus_** ou **_HPfanfiction _**(voir le lien dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Bijour tout l'monde! ;)  
Je sais j'ai été trop longue mais voici notre chapitre 2 ! ;) Pour une fois c'est le chapitre intégral, mais il se trouve aussi sur **_Patronus _**et **_HPfanfiction_**! (voir le lien dans la bio)

Merci à **Lisalune** qui a béta-readé ce chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy

**

* * *

**

₪**Sexy Chocolat**₪  
**Chapitre 2**

Après plusieurs hésitations, Hermione se tenait dans son salon, habillée de sa belle robe longue noire. Les minutes passèrent et toujours pas de Draco au pas de la porte. Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien compris et son doute augmenta d'un cran quand la petite aiguille de son horloge grand-père fut à mi-chemin entre le sept et le huit. Et si elle avait mal compris? Et si elle devait se rendre au restaurant?

Elle était si nerveuse qu'après quelques débats intérieurs, elle décida de sortir de la maison et de transplaner dans le quartier moitié moldu, moitié sorcier.

Hermione attendait devant _Chez Maximilien_, légèrement anxieuse. L'atmosphère lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait effectivement à cet endroit il y a une semaine de cela, pour les même raisons...

Cela faisait maintenant 20 bonnes minutes que le maître d'hôtel l'avait conduite à leur table. Ce retard ne l'étonna guère, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup.

« _Je me demande si le mot ponctualité lui évoque quelque chose_, » pensa Hermione non sans impatience. « _Et tel que je le connais, il va débarquer dans cinq minutes avec une excuse à deux noises, accompagnée de son petit sourire en coin..._ »

Au bout d'une demi heure, Draco n'était toujours pas arrivé. Après deux Whisky Pur Feu, et une Atomic Vodka, Hermione ce décida à quitter le restaurant, sachant pertinemment que Draco lui avait fait faux bond.

Elle réussit à garder son calme le temps de régler l'addition et de sortir du restaurant, mais c'est avec des larmes ruisselants le long de ses joues qu'elle transplana devant sa porte. Un étrange mélange de colère, d'orgueil blessé, de tristesse, et de pleins d'autres sentiments confus, lui faisait ressentir ce simple "posage de lapin" comme une mauvais coup au cœur.

Elle chercha fébrilement ses clés dans son sac, et ne se rendait même pas compte que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle.

« J'avais espéré pour toi que ta soirée avait été plus agréable que la mienne... J'ai peut-être attendu comme un con devant ta porte pendant des heures, mais au moins je ne suis pas en larme ! »

Hermione se figea en entendant la voix de Draco, son esprit embrumé par ses pleurs avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : « Qu... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Moi j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec toi ! »

« De toute évidence ma chère, ça n'a pas été le cas ! Moi j'étais juste là, et toi... Ben toi, je ne sais pas où tu étais ! » Draco avait pris un air faussement vexé, et ce ton badin qu'il employait fit bouillir le sang d'Hermione. Il l'agaçait tellement parfois ! Elle était prête à exploser !

« Tu as du culot! Je t'ai attendu ici jusqu'à 7h30! Tu n'étais pas là alors je me suis dit, '_bah tu t'es encore gourée ma pauvre, il t'a donné rendez-vous au resto_'! ALORS j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis allée... quand... je... toi... VA CHIER! » hurla finalement Hermione à bout de son blablatologue, ouvrit sa porte d'un sort et la claqua avec force, au nez du blond qui resta bouche bée devant sa maison.

Elle s'écroula, le dos à la porte, en larmes. Pourquoi elle lui avait fait confiance, pourquoi elle avait si mal, pourquoi? Pourquoi?

De son côté, Draco soupira avant de transplaner dans la maison, il se pencha vers la brunette qui ne l'avait pas vue, noyée dans ses larmes, « Hermione... Y'a eu un malentendu... Je m'excuse... En plus, j'ai été retardé au bureau. »

Hermione releva sa tête et le regarda les yeux rouges et bouffis, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue? T'aurais pu me passer un coup de cheminette! »

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce geste dégageait tellement de sensualité, « On a eu des problèmes avec notre petit comique au Nutella... J'ai complètement oublié. Écoute, tu dois avoir faim... »

« Non, » coupa Hermione.

« Comment ça non? »

« J'ai plus trop faim, maintenant, je pense que je vais monter et me rouler en boule sous mes couvertures, » dit-elle en marchant vers les marches de sa résidence. « N'oublie pas de fermer en partant. »

Draco l'arrêta, « Hermione, tu n'as pas mangé. Viens, je vais te faire un bon dîner pour me faire pardonner. »

« Toi? Savoir cuisiner? Depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu devant la cuisinière! » se moqua Hermione.

« Très drôle, » répliqua Draco en la prenant par la taille et l'entraînant vers la cuisine. « Viens t'asseoir et je te montrerai ce que le _Chef Draco_ sait faire! »

Hermione pouffa de rire, « Oh t'inquiète, je sais très bien ce que le _Chef Draco_ sait cuisiner à la perfection! »

Elle s'assit donc confortablement sur une chaise et le regarda faire. Il avait posé sa baguette et entreprenait de faire le repas sans utiliser la magie, à la manière moldue. Ce qui, venant de lui, surpris grandement Hermione.

Elle le regarda manier le couteau avec une sensualité que personne ne pouvait égaler. Il était vraiment beau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais très vite une merveilleuse odeur emplit la pièce.

Hermione continuait d'observer Draco avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette une seule fois, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était un sorcier. « _Il est vraiment surprenant_ » pensa-t-elle, et bien que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se fréquentaient, il arrivait toujours à la surprendre.

Il plongea son doigt dans une sauce qu'il venait, semblait-il, de terminer et le porta à sa bouche d'une façon innocemment sensuelle. « _Non impossible que ça soit innocent, les mots _'_Draco_'_ et _'_innocent_'_ sont antinomiques,_ » se dit la brune en repoussant l'idée qu'elle aurait voulu être à la place de cette sauce.

Elle eut alors une idée pour se venger des pensées, loin d'être prudes, qu'il provoquait en elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui avec une démarche féline, puis se plaça à ses cotés, « Je peux goûter moi aussi? » fit-elle avec une moue enfantine à laquelle il ne pouvait résister.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, » répliqua-t-il en se déplaçant pour lui laisser la place. Mais elle n'était pas de cet avis. Elle prit la main du blond et trempa son doigt dans la sauce avant de prendre dans sa bouche et de le sucer de manière suggestive et provocante.

Draco se dit qu'il aurait préféré que ça soit une autre partie de son corps qu'elle prenne dans sa bouche de cette façon. Ladite partie qui soudainement était devenue dure, mettait Draco dans une position inconfortable, se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Puis elle le planta là, aussi frustré qu'excité, pour aller mettre la table. Le repas promettait d'être long.

« Tu as une façon très 'particulière' de goûter une sauce... Qui t'a appris ça ? » Lui dit-il en s'approchant avec le saladier.

« Oh, tu sais, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à mon sujet que tu découvriras. J'ai beaucoup de petites habitudes peu communes. » Un sourire énigmatique apparu sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle énonçait sa phrase. Elle était vraiment décidée à jouer avec lui comme un chat joue avec la souri qu'il vient d'attraper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croque ! Au sens propre comme au figuré !

Ils s'installèrent à table, et Draco servit galamment Hermione. Il avait préparé des spaghettis bolognaises, d'apparence délicieuse, et Hermione du s'avouer qu'en fait, elle mourrait de faim. Elle planta donc sa fourchette dans son assiette, et commença son plat de bon cœur. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil qui souriait en voyant son entrain à manger, et se souvint qu'elle avait un « allumage » en cours. Lorsque Draco entama une discussion sur un ton tout à fait anodin, une idée on ne peut plus banale traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Alors, dis-moi donc quelles sont ces habitudes si peu communes que tu caches ? » Demanda Draco.

« Te connaissant, ça ne doit pas hmpfff... » Draco venait de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avalait, il avait l'air tout rouge.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Hermione en garnissant à nouveau sa fourchette. « Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud ! »

« Huuummmm... » L'expression de Draco était en fait totalement indéchiffrable. Un soupçon de surprise, une pointe de rougeur, et une pincé de plaisir...

« Bon, où en étions-nous déjà ? » Demanda Hermione, d'un air innocent pendant que Draco sursautait à nouveau. « Ah, oui, mes habitudes peu communes... » Draco venait de s'adosser contre sa chaise et de lâcher un petit grognement. « ... Je pense que tu t'apercevras très vite que je fais des choses assez sympathiques avec mes pieds... n'est-ce pas ? »

Sympathique était un euphémisme, le contact des petits pieds doux et froids d'Hermione contre son mollet l'avait électrisé. Alors que ses pieds remontaient vers sa cuisse, Draco s'agenouilla pour en attraper un et entreprit de suçoter un par un les orteils de sa douce.

La sensation était incroyable, jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

Sa langue traça un chemin sur sa plante de pied puis remonta doucement de sa cheville vers son genou.

Hermione était en feu, elle connaissait déjà la destination de la langue de Draco. Pour faciliter la tâche de ce dernier, elle commença à faire glisser sa petite culotte le long de ces cuisses et ferma les yeux. Contre toute attente, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Draco tout près de son oreille.

« Désolé chéri, mais je croyais que c'était toi qui devais me faire partager tes habitudes '_peu communes_' ! »

Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard narquois de son amant.

« _Salaud_, » Pensa t'elle.

Elle ravala sa frustration, et se jura mentalement qu'elle allait lui faire payer son insolence.

Elle se rajusta prestement, puis recommença son manège avec ses pieds tout en mangeant : d'abord caresser sensuellement la cheville du jeune homme, puis son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse, et... arrivée au point le plus sensible de son anatomie, elle commença un langoureux mouvement de bas en haut. Draco retint à grande peine un hoquet de surprise : il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait si loin, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait... ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait ! Il ne pouvait plus manger, sentant monter le plaisir. Il regardait Hermione de ses yeux brûlants, tandis qu'elle scrutait son regard pour déceler le moment où il atteindrait l'orgasme. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer l'extase imminente, Hermione arrêta soudain ses mouvements.

Il grogna, encore plus frustré qu'elle l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la fusiller du regard, mais elle n'en tint pas compte : elle continua de manger tout en lui adressant un sourire de triomphe, savourant sa vengeance.

Draco était outré, il n'en revenait pas. Comment la Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Sainte-Nitouche à l'époque du collège avait-elle pu devenir une telle diablesse? Où avait-elle pu apprendre des choses de ce genre? Et avec qui? Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien – acte particulièrement difficile dans son état d'excitation, il préfèrerait ne pas savoir!

Quant à Hermione, elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle avait réussi à déstabiliser le Grand Draco Malfoy plusieurs fois dans la soirée et cela lui provoquait beaucoup de satisfaction. Et ce n'était pas fini! Il restait le désert et elle se promit que Draco en aurait pour ses frais.

Draco ne savait plus où il en était. Ses sentiments balançaient entre la colère et la frustration. Il était outré par la façon dont elle jouait avec lui. Une vraie Serpentard!

Hermione le sortie de ses pensées en disant très innocemment:

« Bon, on passe au dessert? »

Puis elle se leva. Draco la regarda avidement. « _Si c'est elle le dessert y a pas de problème _», pensa-t-il près à la suivre, mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il la vit simplement ouvrir son congélateur, puis en sortir un paquet de glace. De simples bâtons de glace à l'eau, des Mr Freeze, selon les étiquettes.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai! » déclara-t-elle.

Ils choisirent chacun un goût. Cerise pour Hermione, citron pour Draco. Le blond espérait que la glace refroidirait ses ardeurs. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui suçait et léchait sa glace de la même manière que le doigt de Draco avant le repas.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se jeta littéralement sur elle. Ils manquèrent de tomber à la renverse alors que Draco écrasait ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione, puis sur tout son visage, son cou, sa poitrine.

Tout en retrouvant leur équilibre, Draco pu sentir Hermione frissonner sous ses baisers, il se demandait si c'était l'effet de ses lèvres ou le froid de la glace qui lui faisait cet effet. Il détacha alors ses lèvres de la poitrine d'Hermione et les approcha de son oreille.

« J'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ce que tu sais faire avec tes pieds! Mais je voudrais aussi te montrer ce que moi je sais faire avec un bâton de glace et une langue... »

Il se mit alors à sucer son Mr Freeze pendant deux petites secondes, puis laissa traîner sa langue sur la nuque d'Hermione qui frissonna à nouveau. De sa main libre, il fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe, et laissa courir sa langue sur son épaule puis la naissance de ses seins. Il refroidit de nouveau sa langue et passa à l'autre sein, Hermione commençait à haleter de façon de plus en plus significative. Il continua son manège tout en défaisant l'autre bretelle, puis le soutien gorge.

En quelques minutes Hermione se retrouva la poitrine à nu, le haut de sa robe pendant sur ses hanches, complètement gémissante et rouge d'excitation. Draco arborait un sourire plein de malice, mais s'aperçut que ses munitions de glaces s'amenuisaient rapidement. Donc il se dépêcha de débarrasser Hermione de sa robe, et décida de changer de technique une fois arrivé devant son joli petit string.

Il posa le bout de sa glace sur son nombril et le laissa glisser vers le bas, sa langue suivant la route à quelques centimètres. Il posa ensuite son doigt sur le bord du tissu et l'écarta légèrement.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Où êtes-vous ? » Rugit une voix grave.

Draco se figea dans son élan, et toute la pression qui s'était accumulée jusque là dans son pantalon, retomba en une demi-seconde. Il se releva en un bond en se plaçant devant Hermione pour la cacher.

« Chef ? C'est vous mais...! » dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

« La cheminée, Malfoy, regardez la cheminée ! Je vous ai connu plus alerte que ça ! Mais quand on voit ce à quoi vous jouiez... » La tête d'un Monsieur moustachu et rondouillard entourée de petites flammes vertes était en effet apparue dans l'âtre de la cheminée d'Hermione.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ! On ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça sans... » Hermione était entrée dans une colère noire, mais se rendit rapidement compte de sa quasi-nudité, ce qui la coupa dans son élan.

Elle s'empressa vite de reprendre sa robe au sol. L'intervention du Chef de Draco avait littéralement refroidi l'atmosphère. Même un silence pesant s'était installé, mais fut vite interrompu par le visiteur inopportun.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses ma chère demoiselle, mais il m'était obligé d'apparaître par votre cheminée ! Il fallait que je parle à Monsieur Malfoy de toute urgence. »

« Était-ce une raison suffisante pour violer mon intimité ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, Mademoiselle... J'aimerais maintenant parler à Monsieur Malfoy en privé de toute urgence. Nous nous retirons si vous le voulez bien. »

« Il est hors de question que vous sortiez d'ici avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe au juste ! Vous pouvez très bien vous entretenir avec Draco en ma présence ! Après tout, j'ai déjà été impliquée dans cette affaire quand j'ai été injustement soupçonnée ! »

« Hermione, crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui se trame... » tenta de raisonner Draco.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir ! Maintenant ! »

« Et bien Mlle, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler mes informations, mais vous avez subi pas mal de désagrément... Ainsi je vais vous confier tout ce que l'on sait à ce jour sur Sexy Chocolat. »

« Sexy Chocolat ? » Hermione étouffa un fou rire, mais quand elle vit l'air grave que portaient Draco et son Chef elle se retint aussi sec.

« Oui, c'est ainsi que se fait appeler la tueuse qui sévit depuis peu à le Chemin de Traverse. Elle tue essentiellement des hommes et laisse une marque de seins en guise de signature sur les lieux du crime... On ne connaît pas encore très bien le mobile de ses meurtres. Mais notre profileur pense que cette femme tue des hommes qu'elle a connus dans sa jeunesse, des hommes avec qui elle a eu des relations... »

« Ne tournez pas autour du pot Monsieur, elle tue des hommes qui l'ont fait souffrir auparavant, c'est bien ça ? Les femmes sont plutôt du genre à tuer pour se venger... »

« C'est exact, vous avez compris. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Dans l'immédiat nous avons fait une découverte plus que compromettante... Malfoy, ce sera peut-être dur à entendre, mais nous avons trouvé un autre cadavre ce soir. La signature de _Sexy Chocolat_ est bien présente, mais cette fois-ci la tueuse a ajouté un autre élément à son rituel macabre... »

« Qu'a-t-elle ajouté, Chef ? » demanda Draco, commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement, même s'il ne le montrait pas devant Hermione.

« Et bien... on a trouvé une photographie. Une photo de vous plus exactement. »

oOo

Merci pour les reviews! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le troisième chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : **_Wendy Malfoy_**,**_ Angel Malfoy_**,**_ Christelle _**et_** Lyra Parry**_

**.:Rating:.  
**M et pour cause... Par contre, le GROS lemon a été censuré dans cette version. LA VERSION ORIGINALE se trouve sur **_Patronus_** ou **_HPfanfiction _**(voir le lien dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Bijour tout l'monde! ;)  
Voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu ! Les filles qui ont participé au dernier chapitre, étaient très reconnaissantes des belles reviews laissées sur les trois sites où la fic est hébergée, alors un grand merci de leur part !

Merci à Lisalune qui nous a backé côté ortho... enfin, no comment... LOL

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy**

* * *

**

**:_On m'a demandé un résumé_:  
**Bien qu'Hermione soit balayé de tous soupçons, la tueuse court toujours... Et il se trouve que Draco est visé...

**

* * *

**

** :Sexy Chocolat:  
Chapitre 3**

Hermione et Draco venait d'entrer dans le bureau du patron de ce dernier. Le Chef D'Allusa alla à son classeur et y dénicha un dossier pour le donner au blond. Draco l'ouvrit et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant d'aller au dernier ajout dans le fichier nommé _Sexy Chocolat_.

« C'est une photo qui date de l'année passée, » dit Draco en reconnaissant l'affreux collier de fleurs Hawaïennes qu'il portait.

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule par curiosité. « Hé! Mais c'était pour le mariage de Remus et Tonks ! » émit-elle en prenant la photo des mains de Draco. « Comment a-t-elle eu ça ! Je n'en ai même pas de toi ! Je les cherchais l'autre jour pour faire l'album d'avant noce à Harry et tu te souviens de l'histoire de la piscine ? »

Draco arracha la photo des mains de la brune qui perdit son sourire, « Ouais, ça va, tout le monde s'en souvient de cette histoire ! »

« On se fout de cette histoire, Malfoy ! » hurla le Chef qui eut toute l'attention des deux moineaux dans son office. « Tout ce que ça veut dire c'est qu'elle est une personne proche de vous ! » dit-il en pointant les deux, « Et je veux que tu fasses tes recherches ! C'est compris ? Maintenant déguerpissez et interrogez vos amis ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite et que l'on croit que c'est vous le tueur ! »

Draco ne fit qu'hocher de la tête et après avoir déposé le dossier, il attrapa Hermione par le bras pour sortir du bureau.

Il la tenait fermement et marchait à vive allure. Tant et si bien qu'elle se demandait combien de temps son bras allait tenir avant d'être arraché. Il était en colère, elle le sentait. Elle s'insulta mentalement d'idiote.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu je l'ouvre et que je parle de cette histoire de piscine ? Ça ne va pas en ce moment, mon cerveau est totalement déconnecté,_ » pensa-t-elle.

En effet depuis quelques temps son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, elle réfléchissait moins et agissait plus sur des coups de tête, un peu comme Harry en fait.

À bien y penser, sa capacité de jugement était en vacances depuis ce fameux soir au restaurant avec Draco et ce manque de tact vis-à-vis de l'histoire de la piscine la rendait vraiment honteuse et en colère contre elle-même.

C'est vrai que cette histoire avait marqué les esprits de tout le monde et cela restait un sujet très sensible surtout pour Draco qui lui, espérait ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

Draco de son coté ne réalisait même pas que, s'il continuait à avancer de la sorte, il finirait, si tant est qu'il y arrive un jour, par coucher avec un manchot. Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations, toute cette affaire avec Sexy Chocolat le mettait sur les nerfs et que Hermione lui rappelle cette satanée histoire de la piscine ne faisait qu'attiser son énervement. C'est vrai que cet événement était ancré dans sa mémoire et il se souvenait malheureusement de tous les détails.

¤ FLASH BACK ¤

Tous les convives étaient rassemblés dans une villa pour participer à la réception qui suivait le mariage de Remus et Tonks qui avait tenu à ce que son prénom n'apparaisse pas sur le gâteau. La maison était magnifique, le domaine gigantesque et derrière la terrasse se trouvait une somptueuse piscine.

Draco se prélassait sur une chaise longue, ouvrant une fois de temps en temps un œil pour observer de loin les idiots qui faisaient un concours de la plus grosse bombe dans l'eau. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Fred et Georges qui avaient le haut du podium, ayant réussi à arroser les jeunes demoiselles qui bronzaient sur le bord de la piscine. Mais Harry et certains autres participants les avaient disqualifiés, étant deux pour leur exploit.

Après que les garçons soient passés jusqu'à trois fois sur le plongeon, Ron eut un sourire machiavélique vers sa Némésis de toujours. Il donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui matait Ginny dans son mini-bikini, « Hé Harry, regarde Malfoy... Il est trop poule mouillé pour venir faire des bombes ! »

Ron n'avait certainement pas fait exprès pour que sa remarque reste entre lui et Harry seulement. Draco leva la tête légèrement et lui lança un regard glacial, « La ferme, Weasel ! T'es même pas foutu d'en faire une qui a du bon sens ! »

« Oh parce que tu te crois capable de faire mieux ? » défia Harry qui avait vu très juste dans le jeu de Ron. Malfoy ne réussirait pas à refuser un défi.

Draco se leva, mais voilà qu'une tête de cheveux broussailleux s'interposa, « Arrêtez avec vos concours machos. Pourquoi vous ne profitez pas de la superbe journée pour prendre du bon temps sans essayer de partir une bagarre ? »

« Hermione chérie, nous ne faisons rien de mal... On discutait simplement, » répliqua Ron.

Sa meilleure amie grogna avant de se faire pousser par Draco qui retirait son t-shirt, « Ouais, Granger. Fous le camp et ne te mêle pas de nos _conversations_. »

« Oh toi alors ! Okay, parfait ! Venez pas pleurer si ça tourne mal ! » finit par dire Hermione avant de se glisser comme une sirène dans la piscine pour rejoindre Ginny, Luna et Tonks.

Après quelques secondes de fixation, Ron, Harry et Draco revinrent à leurs Scroutts à Pétard, « Pousse-toi, Weasel ! Laisse passer le grand et vénérable Malfoy. »

Ron lui fit de la place pour que la tête enflée de Malfoy puisse monter sur le plongeon. « Regarde bien ça, Harry... »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il enduit le bout du plongeon avec de l'huile bien glissante. Draco ignorant le tout, trop occupé à regarder l'eau bleu qui miroitait la lumière du soleil. Il s'avança et prit un élan, mais dès que son pied se posa sur l'huile, il partit dans les airs sans aucun contrôle possible quant à sa trajectoire pour faire la bombe. Son dos frappa l'eau de plein fouet.

Draco ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans tout son dos, il n'avait jamais fait un tel plat! En fait, en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait jamais fait de plat du tout. Comme quoi, c'est vrai que les premières fois sont souvent douloureuses!

Harry et surtout Ron, pour leur part étaient morts de rire. Le rouquin se tenait les côtes et s'agrippait à Harry pour ne pas tomber.

Hermione, elle, était en colère. Alors qu'elle discutait de la cérémonie avec les filles elle avait entendu un énorme 'PLOUF!' qui n'était certainement pas le résultat d'une bombe, suivit par les éclats de rire des deux crétins qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

Elle était sortie de l'eau précipitamment et les sermonnait de vive voix lorsque d'un seul coup elle s'arrêta, les yeux ronds fixant la piscine par dessus les épaules de Harry et Ron. Un léger rictus se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent alors pour voir se qui avait attiré l'attention de leur amie. Et le spectacle en valait la peine. Draco venait de sortir de l'eau de l'autre coté de la piscine. Il avait le dos aussi rouge que s'il était resté trop longtemps au soleil et avait une démarche qu'on pourrait qualifier de Cow-Boy. Alors sans pouvoir se retenir les trois explosèrent de rire bientôt suivit par toutes les personnes présentes sur la terrasse.

Suite à ce jour, à chaque fois que Harry ou Ron croisait Draco on pouvait être sûr d'entendre un gros 'PLOUF!' suivit d'un éclat de rire!

On peut dire que ce jour là, la fierté qui qualifiait la famille Malfoy en avait pris un sacré coup!

¤ Fin du FLASH BACK ¤

« Draco ? »

« ... »

« DRACO ! »

Ce dernier s'arracha brusquement de ses pensées. Cette satanée Granger, elle aussi s'était moquée de lui. Sa douce amante, avec qui il passait ses nuits depuis quelques temps, s'était moquée de lui ! Il se sentait complètement ridicule et sa colère, jusque là contenue, atteint à ce moment même son paroxysme. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; lui faire mal ; et ce dans le seul but de sauver la face.

« Écoute-moi bien, Granger ! »

« _Oups, ça s'annonce mal,_ » pensa Hermione. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Draco ne l'avait plus appelée par son nom de famille depuis le jour où ils s'étaient 'sautés dessus' dans la cuisine du beau blond. Elle ne broncha pas un mot quand ce dernier repris, furax.

« Moi qui te trouvait très intelligente ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te la ramener ! Devant mon chef de surcroît. Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu parles beaucoup trop… et pour rien dire. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, pour ensuite reprendre sur un ton qui se voulait méprisant.

« Tu me diras... ça me sera utile puisque je dois aller interroger tes idiots de petits copains meurtriers. »

Hermione qui jusque là n'avait su quoi dire déchargea sa réserve de répliques cinglantes. S'en suivit un nombre impressionnant d'insultes et d'atrocités en tout genre. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que des passants s'étaient arrêtés à leur niveau, à une distance tout de même respectable, et les regardaient d'un œil ébahi.

C'est Draco qui se calma le premier, Hermione n'ayant toujours pas digéré le reproche qu'il lui avait fait et pis encore l'accusation non fondée de ses amis.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps ici avec toi, j'ai des interrogatoires à mener, et tout compte fait, je préférerais ne pas t'avoir dans mes pattes pendant ce temps, tu risquerais de faire capoter l'enquête. »

Hermione se tut et réprima violement un sanglot, son beau visage se décomposa et laissa deviner sa tristesse. Draco sut qu'il venait de lui faire mal. Très mal. '_Bravo Draco, t'as réussi ton coup_,' pensa-t-il furieux contre lui-même, '_faire souffrir la personne que tu aimes, simplement à cause de ton putain d'égo surdimensionné. Quel sal con je fais !_'

Hermione ne le regardait plus maintenant, elle semblait fixer avec beaucoup d'intérêt la plaque d'égout, Draco en profita pour faire volte-face et s'en aller, la fuite étant finalement plus accessible que la formulation d'excuses...

Hermione rentra chez elle fatiguée. Elle pleurait, encore à cause de lui. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes en se promettant de ne plus pleurer pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas entre eux ? À peine une heure avant-ils été sur le point de faire l'amour, et là ils s'étaient quittés après s'être insultés de tous les noms. Arriveraient-ils à former un couple un jour ? D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être avec lui. Tout était tellement compliqué.

En se faisant ces réflexions, elle avait rangé la cuisine. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle lança des sortilèges anti-transplanage, puis monta se coucher, lasse et déprimée. Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir, donc c'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de trouver Draco chez elle en se réveillant.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla tard, et comme on était dimanche elle se prélassa dans son lit, réfléchissant encore et encore à sa pseudo-relation avec Malfoy. Aux alentours de 11 heures, alors qu'elle se préparait un petit déjeuner, on sonna à la porte.

« Granger, c'est moi ! Ouvre ! J'ai oublié ma veste ! » hurla la voix de Malfoy.

Celui-ci était furieux. Comment avait-elle osé l'empêcher de transplaner chez elle ? Pour qui elle se prenait ? Lui qui avait eu l'ébauche de l'intention de s'excuser...

« T'énerve pas, Malfoy, j'ouvre si tu la veux _tellement_ ! » répliqua Hermione, en colère. Il venait pour récupérer sa veste, rien de plus.

Elle alla ouvrir et il entra en trombe. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour reprendre son bien, mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle et, dans le but de l'énerver, lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas des excuses à me présenter ? »

Alors là, s'en était trop ! Quel personnage arrogant et... et... elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Des excuses, répéta-t-elle. DES EXCUSES ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! »

« Un peu, oui. Mais avoue que tu n'as pas été fine en me rappelant cette histoire de piscine ! »

« Et alors ! J'en ai marre, de devoir te préserver à chaque fois ! Pauvre Malfoy, il ne veut plus en entendre parler ! Mais MERDE ! TU NE PEUX PAS ACCEPTER QU'IL PUISSE T'ARRIVER DES CHOSES RIDICULES À TOI AUSSI ? Tu es un être humain et comme tout le monde, tu dois accepter de rire de toi-même ! Cette histoire de piscine, tu vas l'entendre longtemps ! Alors si tu te braques à chaque fois, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Si tu le prenais à la rigolade, tu verrais, tu trouverais ça amusant toi aussi ! Tu crois que je me suis sentie comment quand mon haut de maillot s'est détaché ? J'avais honte, mais j'ai ris avec les autres ! Mais non, TOI tu ne peux pas ! Tu es trop stupide, arrogant, prétentieux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aime ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard, j'en ai assez que tu joues avec moi, je... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » la coupa-t-il, le cœur battant à la folie. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Tu veux que je répète ? J'ai dit... »

Elle venait de se rendre compte. Non, elle n'avait pas dit ça, quand même ! Oh non...

« Sors de chez moi, » arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix blanche.

« Attends... »

« S'il te plaît. »

À son ton, il comprit qu'il devait lui obéir. Elle avait l'air mal...

Si seulement elle ne regrettait pas, si seulement il avait bien entendu. Oh, si seulement...


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : ___**Tatacia, Angel Malfoy, Lyra Parry, Christelle** et** Wendy Malfoy.** _

**.:Rating:.  
M **pour quelques chapitres. LA VERSION ORIGINALE se trouve sur **_Patronus_** ou **_HPfanfiction _**(voir le lien dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Merci à Lisalune qui nous a backé côté ortho :)

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy**

* * *

**

**:_On m'a demandé un résumé_:  
**Bien qu'Hermione soit balayé de tous soupçons, la tueuse court toujours... Et il se trouve que Draco est visé, mais il doit continuer son enquête dont les suspects font partie du cercle d'amis d'Hermione...

**

* * *

**

**:Sexy Chocolat:  
Chapitre 4**

Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Comment pouvait-on OSER faire attendre un enquêteur du Ministère ?! Il se sentait très agacé, non seulement par le manque de ponctualité de cette loufoque de Luna, mais surtout parce qu'il aurait largement préféré commencer par cuisiner Potty ou la belette, juste pour agacer Hermione ! Comment osait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et juste après le traiter de connard ? Un Malfoy n'est pas un connard, un Malfoy est juste... Lui-même !

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement en grinçant, laissant apparaître une Luna si désorientée que Draco mit aussitôt ses réflexions de côtés pour se concentrer et garder son sérieux.

« Ah, mais c'est donc dans cette salle que l'armée des Heliopathes avait été élevée... Ça ferait un bon sujet... Oh, Malfoy que fais-tu là ? »

'_Bon, ça ne s'annonce peut-être pas si mal que ça_,' se dit Draco, '_Elle est déjà consciente que je suis là._'

« Bonjour Miss Lovegood, vous n'êtes pas ponctuelle ! Êtes-vous bien consciente que vous retardez une enquête de la plus haute importance, et... »

« Vous avez enfin une piste sur le Ronflak Cornu qui a été aperçu au Pérou, » coupa Luna en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche. « Désires-tu faire une déclaration pour le Ministère ? Pensez-vous que le Ronflak Cornu y est arrivé par ses propres moyens ? » Luna commençait à noter Merlin savait quoi pendant qu'elle débitait toutes sortes de questions farfelues. Draco dut se ressaisir pour garder le fil de ses idées, et surtout pour ne pas se laisser aller à dire '_mais c'est quoi un Ronflak ?_' ou '_depuis quand je trouve les blondes bizarres aussi aguichantes ?_'

« Miss Lovegood ! » Le fait d'élever la voix l'avait finalement fait taire, mais elle ne semblait pas impressionnée, et son regard fixa le vide. « Je vous ai demandé de venir pour avoir une simple discussion sur vos activités de ces dernières semaines. Par exemple hier soir, où étiez-vous ? » Il était fier de lui, il avait repris son masque _made in Malfoy_ et il allait maintenant mener cet interrogatoire de mains de maître !

« Hier soir ? » répondit-elle avec calme, « J'ai rencontré M. McCormak et on a eu une discussion très intéressante au sujet de son étude circonstanciée des Tranchesac Ongubulaire. »

« Les quoi ?! » C'était certain elle se payait sa tête, il était à deux doigts de s'énerver.

« Vous les gens du ministère vous croyez toujours tout savoir, » dit-elle d'un ton plein de dignité. « Les Tranchesacs Ongubulaire, » récita-t-elle, « sont ces mythiques insectes volants très amicaux qui pondent des fèves de cacao... »

« Oui, bon ça va, ça va... » dit Draco exaspéré. Cet interrogatoire lui faisait perdre un temps précieux et ne le menait nulle part. Même si elle avait vu, ou savait quelque chose, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. « Miss Lovegood, mon collègue va arriver pour prendre votre emploi du temps complet, et vérifier vos alibis par la suite. Le ministère vous remercie de votre participation. » Il sortit, désespéré. Peut-être avancerait-il plus en interrogeant Potty ?

'_Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiote ?_' se demanda Draco alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour regagner son bureau. Croire en de telles sornettes. '_Elle est blonde, faut la pardonner,_' se dit-il avant de se rappeler que lui même était blond et qu'il en était de même pour la majorité de sa famille. Il était vrai que Luna avait des croyances assez particulières, mais Draco l'avait trop peu fréquentée pour se rentre compte plus tôt de l'étendue des dégâts.

Avant de se diriger vers la seconde salle d'interrogatoire où, de toute façon, Potter n'arriverait pas avant un quart d'heure, Draco passa dans son bureau histoire de noter qu'il devait appeler M. McCormak pour confirmer l'alibi de Luna Lovegood. Il alla ensuite prendre une bonne tasse de café, l'interrogatoire de Potty n'allait pas être de tout repos, il en était sûr.

De son coté, Hermione fulminait, à la fois contre Draco qui, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, lui faisait perdre la tête, mais surtout contre elle-même pour avoir aussi bêtement laissé ses paroles exprimer ce quelle venait à peine de réaliser et ça, sous le coup de la colère.

'_Putain de merde, je viens d'avouer à Draco Malfoy que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! Quelle conne je fais ! Il doit bien se marrer maintenant,_' pensa Hermione qui, malgré son image de Miss je-sais-tout-polie, pouvait devenir vulgaire lorsqu'elle était en colère. En effet, bien que Draco ait changé d'avis sur les enfants de Moldus, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un Malfoy; arrogant, prétentieux et dont son éducation à la con était malheureusement restée inscrite dans sa tête de blondasse peroxydée. '_Mais merde, c'est peut-être une blondasse, mais une blondasse à se damner_,' se dit-elle avant d'aller se cogner la tête contre le mur – au sens figurer, bien sûr, franchement faudrait pas abuser, on parle quand même d'Hermione Granger.

La blondasse en question était, quant à lui, en train de tourner comme un lion en cage – ou plutôt comme un serpent dans un vivarium – fierté de prince de Serpentard oblige. Potter était lui aussi en retard. '_Ce n'est pas possible, ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre moi !_' se dit-il rageusement.

Pourtant, le survivant n'avait qu'une minute trente de retard et c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour le beau blond qui, bien qu'il le dissimulait très bien, avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis la déclaration involontaire d'Hermione ET il valait mieux ne pas contrarier un Malfoy sur les nerfs.

C'est ce qu'Harry put constater à son arrivée dans la salle.

« Enfin Potter, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il a fallu que tu signes des autographe dans le couloir ou quoi ? » L'interrogatoire promettait d'être très animé.

Et il ne fut pas de tout repos pour le survivant, Draco prenant plaisir à cuisiner son ennemi de toujours, même si ennemi n'était plus le mot approprié : ils avaient mûri, se respectaient et s'appréciaient (ils n'avoueraient jamais !), mais se taquiner était un plaisir qu'ils ne se refusaient pas.

Enfin, quand il apparut clairement qu'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec ces meurtres, Draco consentit enfin à le libérer. Ainsi passa la journée, Draco interrogeant sans relâche des personnes qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas très facile, bien qu'il resta froid en apparence. Il ne pouvait se convaincre qu'une de ces personnes soit Sexy Chocolat, ce qui signifiait surtout que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son enquête.

Il passa la soirée chez lui, et puis il en eut assez de cette solitude. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans un bar très réputé du monde sorcier, _L'entre-deux Mondes_, un nom assez bizarre, mais attirant par son mystère. Il avait bien envie de se trouver une petite minette pour sortir une certaine jeune femme de son esprit...

Et Hermione se morfondait chez elle. Sa journée de travail lui avait permis d'oublier un peu Draco, mais maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, elle ressassait encore et toujours les mêmes pensées. Elle finit par appeler Ginny pour tout lui raconter. Celle-ci décréta alors qu'une soirée entre filles s'imposait, « Pourquoi ne pas aller dans le nouveau bar à la mode, _L'entre-deux mondes _? »

Draco balaya la salle du regard, L'entre-deux Mondes n'était ouvert que depuis une semaine, mais déjà il s'était fait une belle petite réputation.

'_Quelle aubaine ! Tant de gens du Ministère réunis en un même endroit._' Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il allait pouvoir prolonger son interrogatoire ce soir, en toute discrétion. Et puis les gens sont plus enclins à parler lorsqu'ils ont bu, pas vrai?

Il jeta un œil vers M. McCormack avec qui il voulait confirmer la crédibilité de l'alibi de Luna. Ce dernier le vit et croisa son regard. L'espace d'un instant, Draco pu percevoir une once de nervosité dans les yeux de son collègue. '_Tiens, tiens, intéressant... McCormack aurait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à révéler ?_' Il paya son Atomik-Vodka, se leva et d'une démarche lente, se dirigea vers sa proie.

Il était encore en train de se demander comment aborder le sujet 'Luna' en douceur quand quelqu'un lui fit du rentre dedans, l'entrainant dans une chute magistrale, envoyant au tapis Draco et l'Atomik-Vodka. Draco se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte, se releva et commença à épousseter son costume. Enfin, il daigna lever les yeux vers le fauteur de trouble, ou plutôt elle. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione Granger complètement hilare.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? » Draco était furax, mais il n'en montra rien.

« La tête que tu as fait ! Ha, ha ! Trop drôle ! »

Et la voilà pliée en deux, ce qui commença à faire déborder la marmite du côté de Draco.

« Tu es complètement soûle, » dit-il d'un ton acerbe. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant de provoquer d'autres dégâts. »

Ginny apparut à côté d'Hermione, un peu guillerette elle aussi. Elle avait les yeux brillant, la main sur la bouche et tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou rire. Draco la fusilla du regard. « Désolée, Malfoy, euh... Hermione et moi, on a un petit peu bu, et elle n'a pas fait attention... hum, désolée, on s'en va. » Elle attrapa Hermione par la manche et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

Il les suivit du regard un instant, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé par cette interruption musclée, et revint soudain à la réalité. Il se tourna vers l'emplacement de McCormack.

Vide.

« Merde ! » Il commença à faire le tour du bar pour le retrouver. '_Merde et re-merde !_'

Ne le voyant pas dans le bar, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans la ruelle, il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, mais il s'arrêta, découragé. Il avait raté une belle occasion de parler avec McCormack, il était certain maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Draco décida de relativiser. Après tout, il irait parler à McCormack lundi au Ministère.

Alors qu'il ressentait cette désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac, il entendit au loin les sirènes de police hurler dans la nuit...

Draco accouru vers les lumières des sirènes. Une foule se mobilisait autour et un agent empêchait les passants d'approcher. Le blond poussa deux-trois personnes sur son passage et sortit son badge d'Auror qui, à la vue des policiers moldus, devenait comme n'importe lequel badge policier normal. Il traversa la bannière de plastique jaune et noire pour voir de plus près ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception, mais surtout sa colère, lorsqu'il souleva le drap noir et qu'il aperçut la silhouette svelte de McCormack étendu face contre terre en plein milieu de la rue. Il jura et se leva. Il se retourna et vit deux de ses collègues de travail arriver sur les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il, étonné de les voir.

« Il y a eu une alarme d'abus de magie en un lieu public moldu. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens d... Draco ! »

Draco courrait vers le bar. Il devait la trouver, il était sûr que Sexy Chocolat se trouvait dans le bar. McCormack savait quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en est débarrassée avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer en contact avec lui. Il se planta devant la boîte qui semblait dans un état de ruine totale, mais pour des yeux sorciers c'était une tout autre histoire. Il boucla le périmètre d'un sort et ferma L'entre-deux Mondes.

« HÉ ! À quoi crois-tu jouer, le petit malin ? »

Draco montra son badge au doorman, « Je ne veux voir personne sortir ou entrer dans ce bar ! Un crime a été commis et la personne responsable se trouve ici. »

Le sorcier costaud se recula et promit de coopérer. « Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu sais qu'il te faut un mandat ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai une enquête à mener et elle est en cours, alors soit vous m'aider à éplucher ce guêpier, soit vous aller avertir le Chef que je fais je-ne-sais-quelle connerie ! »

Les deux agents se regardèrent et dirent à leur collègue en feu qu'ils allaient l'aider. Draco remercia sa facilité à manipuler le monde et son sens de leadership inné.

-oOo-

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : ___**Tatacia, Angel Malfoy, Christelle** et** Wendy Malfoy.** _

**.:Rating:.  
M **pour quelques chapitres. LA VERSION ORIGINALE - NON CENSURÉE se trouve sur **_Patronus_** ou **_HPfanfiction _**(voir les liens dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Merci à Lisalune qui nous a backé côté ortho :)

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy**

* * *

**

**:_Dans les chapitres précédents_:  
**Suite à une violente dispute, les relations entre Draco et Hermione sont depuis peu assez chaotiques. Tout cela ne manque pas de perturber le beau blond qui doit, lui, de son côté mener son enquête ! En effet, Sexy Chocolat sévit toujours et aucune piste ne s'est encore révélée, si ce n'est le suspect McCormack que Draco devait interroger ce soir.  
Mais suite à un malheureux concours de circonstance, il se trouve que McCormack a disparu de la circulation - au plus grand malheur de Draco qui au fond de lui sent que cette affaire est sur le point de mal tourner… suspense !

**

* * *

**

**:Sexy Chocolat:  
Chapitre 5**

Une fois les recommandations données au doorman, Draco entra calmement dans le bar. Inutile de se presser, il s'était assuré que la moindre porte de sortie fut inaccessible pour quiconque. Un sort avait bien entendu été installé pour empêcher les magiciens de transplaner.

Un brouhaha régnait dans la salle, les gens se demandant ce qui pouvait justifier l'interruption de leur soirée. Draco se racla la gorge, monta sur une chaise et bomba le torse. Un silence se fit immédiatement entendre.

« Oyez, Oyez ! Mesdames, messieurs, je vous demanderais deux minutes d'attention. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis Auror et pour les besoins d'une enquête je me dois d'interroger chacun d'entre vous, ici présent dans ce bar, les femmes en premier. Une fois que je vous aurez posé deux ou trois questions vous devrez sortir du bar pour procéder à une sorte... euh... d'élimination. »

Draco s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi explicite, il voyait bien que les gens paniquaient, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et débuta son travail.

Il commença par interroger les demoiselles aux poitrines opulentes, '_Autant en finir vite avec cette affaire_,' se dit-il.

Passé une douzaine de jolies jeunes filles et quelques matages intempestifs, Draco commença à perdre patience, il n'avait absolument rien pour le moment, pas le moindre indice. Il restait encore des tas de personnes à interroger !

Passé 3 heures du matin, il n'y avait plus personne dans le foutu bar. Draco était complètement dépité. Il avait interrogé absolument tout le monde, mais son flair habituel n'avait pas eu l'air de fonctionner. Il avait tout de même pris soin de prendre le nom de chaque personne, en espérant que cela lui serve à quelque chose, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il était sacrément mal, sûr maintenant d'être arrivé trop tard dans le bar, Sexy Chocolat ayant eu tout le temps de s'enfuir pendant qu'il était sur le lieu du crime. Si ça se trouve elle était même en train de l'observer à ce moment là, de le narguer du haut d'un toit. 'Putain, je commence à devenir parano, pas bon du tout ça'.

Il envoya un direct du droit dans le mur, y laissant une belle marque de son poing, ainsi qu'un peu de sang. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui faire péter un câble.

« Maudit soit cette garce ! »

« Euh, Malfoy ... j'ose espérer que tu ne parles pas de moi. »

Il se retourna surpris de se retrouver devant Hermione. Il l'avait complètement oubliée depuis le petit incident du début de soirée. Son découragement de ce soir l'avait même fait oublier la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et il ne lui reprocha même pas qu'à cause d'elle l'enquête était maintenant de nouveau au point mort.

Hermione s'avança et lui saisit la main éraflée, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? »

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris de Draco, « J'avais pensé que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie après cette soirée merdique... » L'Auror eut un sourire narquois. « NON! Draco! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour _ça_! Pervers! »

« Je sais, » répliqua-t-il, abaissant sa tête pour venir l'embrasser.

Comme ses lèvres venaient se poser tranquillement sur sa bouche, « HERMIONE ?! »

Hermione se recula en sursautant, « Harry ? »

« Ne me dis pas... »

« La ferme, Harry, » répondit furieusement la jeune femme en se détachant visiblement de son amant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? »

« Je suis venu chercher Gin et... toi, mais je sens que t'auras pas besoin d'être raccompagnée. »

« Oh Harry ! On y va, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny qui arrivait des toilettes, elle dut remarquer qu'un truc clochait entre Harry et Hermione qui se fixaient les yeux plissés, parce qu'elle demanda si ça allait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin. Merci pour la soirée. »

« Attends, tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse en passant ? »

« Non, je m'arrangerai. »

« On va en rediscuter, » grogna Harry quand il l'embrassa sur les joues en guise de salutation.

Le brun serra la main de Draco et quand Ginny salua à son tour l'Auror, ils quittèrent le bar. Hermione se tourna vers le comptoir et prit place sur un banc. Draco la regarda avec curiosité avant de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

« Ils ne savent pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes copains, » dit-il en pointant de la tête la porte de sortie, « Ils ne savent pas pour nous deux ? »

« Quoi '_nous deux_' ? Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Oh ça va, ne joue pas avec moi, Hermione. »

« Je ne joue pas. Qui a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi ? Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, Draco, qu'une simple histoire de sexe et non, je n'aime pas me vanter à propos de mes amants auprès de mes amis. »

« Hermione... »

« Non, écoute, » le coupa-t-elle. « De toute façon, c'est la chose que tu peux m'offrir, alors je prends le temps que ça passe. »

Draco se leva, frustré qu'elle soit aussi têtue et alla chercher ses papiers des interrogatoires. Hermione se retourna sur le banc et le suivit du regard. Elle soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était la vérité ! Même s'il ne semblait pas la voir ou la nier. Entre eux, ce serait toujours eau et feu, nuit et jour, noir et blanc, Serpentard et Gryffondor...

Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers elle, « Alors tu viens ? Je crois que tu parlais de me tenir compagnie ? »

« J'arrive, » lui répondit-elle avec un soupir. N'empêche, ne dit on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? '_Arrête de divaguer, Hermione. Il ne sera jamais amoureux de toi !_'

Ils sortirent du bar, puis Draco proposa à Hermione de marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu transplaner, mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment en état pour tenter de faire le voyage sans être désartibulée. Et de toute façon, l'appartement de Draco était à peine à un quart d'heure de marche.

Ils avançaient donc dans un silence pesant, chacun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Plusieurs fois les bouches s'ouvrirent pour engager la conversation, mais à chaque fois aucun mot ne sortait. Les mains se frôlaient sans pour autant se toucher franchement. Draco se trouva stupide, il agissait comme un adolescent timide, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il finit par attraper la main d'Hermione dans la sienne au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble ancien, mais fort bien entretenu. Ils entrèrent et montèrent au deuxième étage où habitait Draco. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique puis invita Hermione à entrer.

La jeune femme fut étonnée par cet appartement. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement; son anxiété suivie de son excitation avait occulté tout le reste. Ainsi, elle s'aperçut que bien que relativement spacieux, le domicile du blond n'était pas extrêmement grand. De plus, il était décoré avec goût et respirait le confort et la simplicité à tel point qu'elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, surtout quand son regard se posa sur le comptoir. Un des rares éléments dont elle se souvenait. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, dans les tons ocre, jaune et orange.

« Je suis agréablement surprise par les couleurs de ton intérieur, » dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

« J'avoue avoir voulu un mur couleur terre battue, mais c'était trop rouge... Trop Gryffondor à mon goût, » lui répondit-il en riant.

« Ca m'étonne venant de toi. Je me serais attendue à voir un intérieur vert et argent avec des serpents partout ! » lui dit-elle sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

« Je voulais changer de style, j'ai grandi dans un manoir terne, sombre et exactement comme tu l'as décris et je déteste ça, » grogna-t-il, se renfrognant.

'_Bravo, c'était bien le moment de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, lui rappelant encore une fois des mauvais souvenirs,_' pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas. Mon enfance est un sujet sensible, mais il faut que je m'y fasse. »

N'étant pas convaincue, elle s'excusa encore en baissant les yeux et ne décrocha plus un mot tout en continuant à s'insulter mentalement.

Percevant le trouble de la jeune fille, Draco l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé moelleux dont les coussins dégageaient une tiédeur qui le rendait incroyablement confortable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce canapé aurait sans doute été plus confortable que le comptoir. En parfait maître de maison, il lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Non alcoolisé, bien entendu, pour éviter toute régurgitation sur le fameux canapé ou sur la magnifique moquette couleur crème. Ce fut donc devant un bon café qu'ils commencèrent, assez timidement, l'inévitable conversation sur les évènements de la veille.

« Tu sais... Pour hier... » Hermione en digne Gryffondor, entama la discussion. « Je me dis que j'ai peut-être été trop loin dans mes propos. » Elle attendait anxieusement la réaction de Draco. D'une seconde à l'autre il allait soit la regarder d'un air arrogant en la remerciant de lui avoir présenter des excuses méritées, soit la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un immonde bourrin qui allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Elle se donna donc une magistrale claque mentale en se rappelant qui il était, et qu'il ne réagirait jamais comme ça.

« Hermione ! » Draco la regardait d'un air surpris, elle avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées. « Ca y'est, tu es revenue avec moi ? » dit-il d'un air moqueur. « Ecoute, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on s'est comporté comme des enfants. Et nous avons bien grandit depuis Poudlard ; alors il serait temps qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. » Sa voix avait pris un ton grave, Hermione adorait l'entendre parler sérieusement, ça le rendait tellement sexy, surtout s'il était en accord avec elle. « Pour ma part, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple histoire de sexe, je me sens très bien avec toi, et je sais que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi. Enfin, tu vois le truc... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi... »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Son esprit si logique était à ce moment précis rempli de fleurs bleues qui ne cessaient de lui répéter : "Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi !!!"

Complètement électrisée, elle se jeta sur lui en renversant leurs cafés sur le sol - tant pis pour la moquette à 1 000 Gallions, importée d'Italie. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, tous ses doutes envolés. Une main parcourait ses doux cheveux et l'autre le retenait par la nuque. Draco répondit à son baiser au bout de quelques secondes, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la rapprochant au maximum de son corps. S'étendant sur le canapé, il l'entraîna et l'allongea sur lui. Elle quitta ses lèvres et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou, puis donna un petit coup de langue sur son oreille et mordilla le lobe.

Draco murmura un vague _Hermione_ d'un ton rauque dû à l'excitation. Ses mains étaient descendues et parcouraient les fesses et les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, et même à travers les vêtements, chaque pression du corps d'Hermione sur son sexe lui arrachait un grognement de plaisir.

Hermione, quant à elle, était bien trop affairée à défaire la chemise de Draco et à embrasser son torse musclé pour s'inquiéter d'avoir interrompu leur discussion. Elle sentait les mains de Draco remonter sa jupe et caresser sa peau, et la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire était : "Mais arrache cette satanée jupe et tout ce qui est autour, qu'on se retrouve enfin à poil !" Mais Draco venait de coller sa bouche à la sienne, alors elle se tut !

Il la souleva pour la remettre à genoux sur le canapé et la déshabiller plus facilement. Lui aussi ne pensait plus qu'à se retrouver peau contre peau. Il la débarrassa de son haut, fit voler sa jupe et sauter son soutien-gorge, et marqua une pause pour la contempler ainsi dévêtue, avec juste son petit tanga turquoise. Elle était tellement belle, tellement sexy. Il était si excité qu'il était près à éclater d'une seconde à l'autre et s'il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait prise de suite tel quel !

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour rejoindre l'endroit particulièrement sensible juste sous l'oreille. Apparemment, cela plaisait à Hermione qui soupirait profondément. Il l'embrassa le long du cou, puis de la clavicule, la faisant frissonner. Sa bouche arriva au niveau de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se baissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration précipitée. Il souffla légèrement sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir et l'anticipation. Les lèvres de Draco les frôlèrent la faisant grogner de frustration, puis il passa doucement sa langue humides et chaude dessus avant de la retirer immédiatement.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, il semblait vouloir prendre son temps et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir tenir à ce rythme. « Draco, » gémit-elle et il la libéra de sa torture.

**--- aller dont faire un tour sur Patronus ou HPfanfiction - les liens sont dans la bio : ) ---**

Leurs ébats continuèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive si bien que la chaleur ambiante avait formé une fine couche de buée sur les vitres.

-oOo-

Lorsqu'au petit matin, c'est à dire presque midi, Draco se réveilla, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme entre ses bras. Il la regarda. La détailla encore une fois. Elle semblait si innocente et tellement belle. Il avait déjà couché avec de nombreuses filles magnifiques, mais elles étaient plutôt dans le genre mannequin anorexique avec un petit pois dans la tête et des jambes à damner un saint. Hermione était différente, elle avait des formes. Elle était mince, mais avait des rondeurs où il fallait. Elle était intelligente et avait de la conversation. Il réalisa qu'en fait, elle était parfaite.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de murmurer un "Je t'aime" qui venait du fond de son cœur au même moment où Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

-oOo-

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : _**Tatacia, Angel Malfoy, Christelle, Wendy Malfoy** _et _**Rani**. _

**.:Rating:.  
M** pour quelques chapitres. LA VERSION ORIGINALE - NON CENSURÉE se trouve sur _**Patronus**_ ou _**HPfanfiction** _(voir les liens dans la bio)

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Voici notre cadeau de noël pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui nous lisent :) _Joyeuses Fêtes!_

Merci à Lisalune qui nous a backé côté ortho :)

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**: Petit résumé dans le style romans « Harlequin » (ça fait jamais de mal) :**  
_par Christelle_

Après un interrogatoire sans fin, Draco est plus déprimé que jamais. Alors qu'il était persuadé d'en avoir enfin fini avec l'enquête, voilà que tout bascule. À son grand désespoir, Sexy Chocolat se montre tenace. Malgré toutes ces épreuves, la jeune Hermione, elle, sait comment s'y prendre pour faire oublier tous ses soucis à l'ex-Serpentard. Mais nos deux héros ne connaîtrons qu'un bref moment de répit puisqu'au moment où Draco avoue ses sentiments les plus profonds à son amante, un évènement inattendu va tout faire capoter.

**

* * *

**

**:Sexy Chocolat:  
Chapitre 6 **

La respiration de Draco se coupa un bref instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux à ce moment plus que crucial. Peut être n'était-il finalement pas prêt à tout lui avouer. Après tout, une relation amoureuse, si belle soit-elle, n'était qu'une complication de plus dans la vie déjà tourmentée de Draco. Et que penseraient ses meilleurs amis de cette histoire? Il grimaça en se remémorant le regard que lui avait lancé Potty en les voyant tous les deux au bar. Et la belette ? Il aurait une attaque cardiaque. Draco en était certain. Il réfléchissait maintenant à toute allure, se rendant compte de l'impact que pouvait avoir ces deux petits mots.

Il se déconnecta du fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes, puis une langue s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Ce long baiser lui fit alors comprendre, qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Potter et des autres, de toutes les conséquences possibles et inimaginables que pouvaient engendrer leur relation. Plus rien à part lui et Hermione ne comptaient. Il aurait voulu que jamais cet instant ne cesse. Hermione rompit le contact, permettant ainsi à chacun de reprendre son souffle. Mais cette dernière n'en avait pas fini avec lui, déjà il sentait sa langue effleurer son cou, suivant la ligne dessinée par ses muscles. Hermione jouait avec sa bouche sur la peau pâle et douce de Draco, en descendant toujours plus bas. Instinctivement, Draco avait mis sa main sur les cheveux de sa douce, caressant ses douces boucles, la guidant vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Les yeux fermés, le petit sourire en coin, Draco se disait que finalement, il y avait pire comme façon de commencer la journée...

C'est alors que son instinct lui dicta d'ouvrir les yeux. Tous les sens en alerte, il regarda vers sa commode au coin de la chambre. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait bien entendu. Son scrutoscope était dans tous ses états. La petite boule dorée tournoyait avec une rapidité étonnante, laissant filer un léger bruit, comme un sifflement. Un cri d'alarme sonna dans sa tête, il attrapa Hermione par-dessous les bras et la fit rouler avec lui hors du lit, au moment même où un objet se planta dans l'oreiller, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Draco, il y de cela une fraction de seconde. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant et fonça à la fenêtre les fesses à l'air, il vit une ombre s'en éloigner rapidement. En deux temps trois mouvements, il enfila un pantalon et courut sur le balcon.

L'ombre avait disparu.

« Putain ! Ce lâche a transplané ! »

« Draco... regarde ça... » Il se retourna et vit Hermione derrière lui, vêtue d'un peignoir, un bout de parchemin à la main. On voyait qu'elle était sacrément inquiète. L'interrogeant du regard, cette dernière lui répondit. « C'est encore un coup de Sexy Chocolat... »

Il prit le parchemin. Celui-ci était un peu froissé et enroulé sur lui-même.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé? » demanda Draco.

« Il était attaché autour du manche du couteau. » répondit la jeune fille en pointant l'oreiller du doigt.

En fait, c'était plus une dague qu'un couteau, mais pas de grande qualité. Bien sûr, elle était extrêmement tranchante, l'état de l'oreiller le laissait facilement deviner, mais elle était simple avec un manche à peine décoré et une garde des plus modestes. En la regardant de plus près, mais sans la touchée (on ne touche rien sur les lieux d'un crime!), Draco découvrit une inscription en filigrane sur l'arrête de la garde. Il ne parvint pas à la déchiffrer, mais se promit de la faire analyser. Peut-être trouverait-on quelque chose d'intéressant pour identifier Sexy Chocolat.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione qui lui tendit le parchemin. Il saisit du bout des doigts le coin de papier et y jeta un coup d'œil. L'écriture était petite et brouillonne, assez désordonnée en fait. Il allait faire analyser cette écriture, cela pourrait apporter quelque chose à l'enquête.

Hermione le regardait avec un léger étonnement. Elle l'avait observé examiner le couteau consciencieusement sans laisser paraître que ce couteau avait faillit lui traverser la tête et avait analysé la situation avec un calme olympien. Et maintenant, il lisait le parchemin avec un professionnalisme troublant. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Comme s'il faisait son travail d'Auror sur la scène d'un crime qui ne le concernait nullement. Ses yeux fixaient le parchemin et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Je pense que Sexy Chocolat est vraiment cinglée, » dit-il après avoir lu le mot. « Elle n'est pas passée loin cette fois-ci, il va falloir faire attention. »

« C'est tout? » s'indigna Hermione.

« Quoi? » répondit le blond.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire! Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme après avoir lu ça, » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le papier qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. « Franchement, tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, tu l'as compris ou pas? »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle lui arracha le papier des mains et entreprit de le lire à voix haute en analysant et commentant chaque phrase qu'avait pu écrire cette tarée de Sexy Chocolat.

« '_Tremble Malfoy, car ton heure est enfin arrivé !_' Donc déjà elle te connaît et pourtant, c'est étrange qu'elle t'appelle par ton nom... Une collègue ou peut-être bien une camarade de Poudlard. »

Draco la coupa, « Hermione, tu comptes vraiment tout... »

Mais Hermione était bien décidée à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était en danger, « '_Pour toutes tes railleries, tes insultes, et le mal que tu as causé autour de toi, tu vas payer aujourd'hui !_' Elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup, j'aurais presque pu écrire cette lettre moi-même, il y a longtemps bien sûr... '_Et même si le fieffé coquin que tu es, as réussi à tromper ton monde en faisant croire que tu as changé, je sais la raclure que tu restes au fond de toi._' Honnêtement, tu es certain de ne pas avoir joué un tour immonde à quelqu'un récemment? »

Draco n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ! « Mais non voyons ! Je ne suis pas M. Sympa dans le classement de Sorcière Hebdo, mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas une 'raclure', et je ne suis pas 'fieffé'. Pffff, c'est n'importe quoi, cette nana est folle ! » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté, mais l'air inquisiteur d'Hermione le rendait un peu nerveux.

« Draco, je t'en prie cherche bien dans ta mémoire... Elle termine quand même sa lettre par '_tu vas mourir, noyé dans l'immonde..._' Là je crois que c'est écrit '_fange de ton sang_'. Elle écrit vraiment mal pour une fille. Enfin, Draco, pour que quelqu'un écrive ça, même si elle a des problèmes psychologiques, il doit y avoir une chose que tu lui as faite et que tu dois te souvenir... » Hermione ne le voyait toujours pas réagir. « Draco ! À la fin elle a écrit, '_crève, crève, crève_' jusqu'à ne plus avoir de place sur le parchemin ! Et elle était chez toi, à deux doigts de te planter cette dague entre les deux yeux ! Comment est-elle entrée ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de sorts de protection ! »

« Hermione, ça suffit ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je suis MORT de trouille ! Souviens-toi que je suis un Serpentard et que ce n'est pas le courage qui nous étouffe ! Mais le sang froid, ça on connaît ! J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai senti sa présence, et que j'ai pensé que tu courais un risque, mais maintenant, je dois analyser ce qu'il s'est passé et réagir en Auror ! C'est mon job ! Alors maintenant, on va tous les deux se rendre présentables pour l'arrivée des experts qui vont analyser cette scène, on va répondre aux questions de mon responsable et faire avancer l'enquête ! Mais avant ça, tu vas venir me donner un baiser pour m'encourager ! »

Alors là ! Il l'avait vraiment scotchée. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? Bon, en même temps il avait un peu raison, il fallait garder son calme. Alors sans un mot, elle s'avança vers lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et partit dans l'appartement à la recherche de ses vêtements et de la salle de bain.

---

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, l'appartement de Draco était envahi; quatre experts de scène de crime dans la chambre, agitant toutes sortes d'objets de mesure et lançant des tonnes de sorts, plus deux autres qui scrutaient les fenêtres, les portes et la zone de transplanage. Assis sur le canapé, Draco et Hermione discutaient avec le chef D'Allusa de ce qui s'était passé.

« Bon, alors reprenons : vous n'avez senti sa présence qu'au dernier moment quand votre scrutoscope s'est mis en marche, vous avez évité de justesse la dague, autour de laquelle ce parchemin était enroulé, et elle a filé par la fenêtre. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui chef, » répondit Draco. « C'est exactement ça. »

« Alors j'ai une tonne de questions, tout d'abord, vous ne vous protégez donc pas Malfoy ? Pour un Auror ce n'est pas sérieux ! »

« Mais j'ai des tonnes de protections ! Autour de chaque fenêtre, il y a de puissants sorts de protection, et pour la zone de transplanage, j'ai la plus top des protections ! Un croisement de Filet du Diable, d'Achillée Sternutatoire et de Ficus. On pourrait croire à une banale plante moldue, mais elle retient toute personne non invitée et lui envoie une légère brume de potion de confusion. C'est une rareté. C'est un ami de la famille, professeur en botanique qui l'a élaboré pour moi... Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu entrer ! »

Un des experts venait de s'approcher et de glisser un mot à l'oreille du chef.

« De toute évidence, Draco, cette redoutable plante n'a pas survécu aux assauts de Sexy Chocolat. La terre de son pot est couverte de chocolat, ce qui semble la neutraliser ! Au moins, nous savons par où elle est entrée. Ecoutez, nous allons aller au bureau pour voir les résultats de l'analyse graphologique, et nous devons aussi vous placer dans notre système de protection des victimes. »

« Comment ça 'protection des victimes' », s'exclama Draco, « Mais Chef, je dois poursuivre mon enquête ! »

« Draco, tu es en danger, arrête de le nier, » lui répondit Hermione de son ton le plus doux. « Elle t'en veut et elle fera tout pour t'éliminer ! »

« Je sais Hermione, mais puisque c'est moi qu'elle veut, c'est à moi de trouver la clé ! »

« Je comprend Draco, » dit le chef D'Allusa, « Suivez-moi, nous trouverons bien une solution. Vous aussi Miss Granger, venez avec nous ! »

---

En attendant les fichues analyses, Draco et Hermione poirotaient dans une salle réservée pour les interrogatoires. Pendant que le blond faisait les cent pas, Hermione sirotait un café chaud et fumant pour se relaxer les nerfs qui avaient souffert plus d'une fois ces derniers temps. Elle aurait aimé discuter de ce matin avec Draco, mais malheureusement il n'était pas disposé à ce genre de conversation. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'avait embrassé le matin même au lieu de lui demander de lui répéter ces doux mots de nouveau.

Et les revoilà dans une impasse de la vie palpitante du jeune homme. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette folle alliée fasse son apparition là maintenant? Alors qu'elle commençait à entretenir une relation avec le mec qu'elle avait longtemps mépris. Mais d'un autre point de vue, c'était grâce à cette conne qu'Hermione avait Draco dans sa vie.

Des bras la surprirent en s'enroulant autour d'elle. « À quoi tu penses? » susurra une voix chaleureuse dans son oreille. « Je m'excuse de t'avoir avec moi dans cette galère... Je vais demander à mon patron de te relâcher... »

Hermione déposa sa tasse et se mit à caresser les avant-bras de Draco, « Tu n'y es pour rien et je crois que ton chef a raison de me garder ici avec toi parce que, » elle se retourna pour lui faire face, « Cette furie m'a sûrement vu avec toi dans ton lit ce matin et qu'elle voudra avoir ma peau maintenant... »

Draco ramena des mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de son amante, « Tu as raison. Tu es beaucoup plus en sûreté avec moi que sans moi... »

Hermione se doutait que ses paroles dissimulaient autre chose. Oh qu'elle voulait approfondir ce sujet, mais même étant une Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire peur à Draco et de le perdre de nouveau.

Il approcha son visage pour venir l'embrasser, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco eut un sourire lorsque de sa main sur sa nuque, elle le rapprocha. Il la souleva de sa chaise et s'assit à sa place dessus, la déposant sur ses genoux.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'une main taquine se faufila dans son chemisier. Elle l'arrêta dans son ascension et brisa le baiser, « Draco ! » gronda-t-elle en riant.

« Oh allez, chérie, y'a personne, » répliqua-t-il en retentant le coup, Hermione se débattant avec lui tout en riant à gorge déployée.

« Arrêêête ! Draco ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! C'est pas le moment pour _ça _! »

« _Ça_ a un nom et c'est _faire l'amour _! De plus, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

« Pas ici ! » dit-elle, stoppant son fou rire, sérieuse de nouveau. Draco fit une mine boudeuse et Hermione éclata de rire. « Arrête, tu ne m'auras pas avec ces yeux. »

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

« OH ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, Draco Malfoy ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant et cette fois, elle laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à son buste.

Déboutonnant le chemisier d'Hermione d'une main et caressant lascivement son sein droit de l'autre, il approfondit le baiser. Hermione le laissa faire, conquise. Au savoir-faire de Draco s'ajoutait la situation; le fait qu'à tout moment ils risquaient d'être surpris intensifiait ses sensations, elle ressentait les caresses de Draco avec acuité. À présent son chemisier était complètement ouvert et le jeune homme avait posé les deux mains sur sa poitrine encore emprisonnée par la barrière de son soutien-gorge noir.

Hermione entreprit alors de faire avancer les choses. Elle se débarrassa de son chemiser et, passant les mains derrières son dos, elle enleva le chandail gênant de son partenaire. Draco poussa un grognement de satisfaction, bientôt suivi par un gémissement de la jeune femme lorsqu'il prit en bouche un de ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. L'ancien Serpentard passa alors ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione, non sans avoir au passage dessiné de ses mains expertes les courbes avantageuses du corps de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il allait continuer plus loin, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Paniquée, Hermione se releva brusquement, soudain refroidie. Elle se mit dos à la porte pour reboutonner son chemisier. Au moment où elle fermait le dernier bouton, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose de lourd avait heurté le sol. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir une scène plus qu'improbable. Draco était étendu sur le sol, stupéfixié, et une femme masquée se tenait devant elle, la menaçant de sa baguette. Elle avait utilisé un Sortilège Informulé ! Hermione chercha du regard sa propre baguette, pour l'apercevoir aux côtés de Draco. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, elle vit un éclair rouge foncer sur elle et... plus rien...

Quand Draco se réveilla, il était étendu sur le sol, son chef au-dessus de lui. Lorsque les souvenirs l'assaillirent soudain, il se redressa vivement:

« Hermione, où est Hermione ? » commença-t-il à s'énerver. Il ne la voyait nulle part !

« Je crains fort d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, mon cher Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé... »

« Quoi ?! Que lui est-il arrivé, mais dites-le moi ! Où est-elle ? »

Il avait du mal à se contrôler, fou d'inquiétude : et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de mal à Hermione ? Oh, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Il se calma peu à peu, conscient que son chef attendait une accalmie pour l'informer sur le sort de la jeune femme. Voyant que Draco avait cessé de crier et de gesticuler, il se lança enfin :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Draco. Hermione... Hermione a été enlevée par Sexy Chocolat. »

Le cœur de Draco fit un saut en dehors de sa poitrine, comme si l'air ne pouvait plus passer à travers de sa gorge pour respirer. Les Aurors qui étaient venus avec son chef, examinaient la pièce pour trouver un quelconque indice pouvant les aider. Cependant un "boum" fit sortir les Aurors de leur recherche; pour voir un Draco anéantit, le visage dans ses mains, assis par terre. Il était difficile de dire si celui-ci pleurait ou était dans un état de rage. Ce qui ne fut pas long feu à découvrir, Draco s'était levé pour prendre la chaise où quelques minutes avant Hermione et lui étaient en train de s'embrasser et la fracasser contre le mur d'en face.

« Draco, calme-toi, » le pria son chef.

« Que je me calme ? Hermione est peut-être en danger de mort en ce moment même et vous me dites de me calmer ?! »

« Et ce n'est pas non plus en vous mettant dans cet état que vous la retrouverez. » répliqua calmement son patron, mais avec autorité. « Les Aurors font des recherches et avec un peu de chance, nous aurons une piste d'ici peu de temps. »

Sans pour autant être convaincu des paroles de son chef, Draco devait admettre qu'il disait vrai et que sa colère n'aidait pas la situation. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce pour reprendre ses esprits, une personne s'exclama de vive voix :

« Monsieur, venez voir, nous avons trouvé quelque chose ! » dit l'un des Aurors qui faisait une recherche près de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Draco fit demi-tour immédiatement pour venir voir ce que l'Auror avait découvert. Il vit un petit pendentif en forme de lune, juste à côté de la porte – plus précisément là où Hermione s'était retrouvée avant d'être enlevée. Et ce pendentif lui rappelait quelque chose, il se souvenait de l'avoir offert à une fille. La seule avec qui il n'ait jamais été proche.

"Quoi, mais... ?"


	7. Chapter 7

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de la cervelle des membres du groupe _Yahoo!_ DrayHermiFan : _**Tatacia, Angel Malfoy, Christelle, Wendy Malfoy** _et _**Assilane**. _

**.:Rating:.  
M** pour quelques chapitres.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_post-poudlard_)_  
_Un crime, une empreinte, un malade en fuite... Hermione est pointée du doigt, mais Draco tentera de la faire sortir du pétrin... Avec du tact!

**.:Note de la Fondatrice:.  
**Aouch! désolée du retard!! mais voilà le chapitre 7

Merci pour les reviews et vos encouragements!! ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir du feedback ;)

Merci à Lisalune qui nous a backé côté ortho :)

Bonne Lecture!  
Wendy Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**:Sexy Chocolat:  
Chapitre 7**

Hermione revint lentement à elle. Elle releva sa tête qui lui semblait pesée une tonne, avant qu'une vive douleur à ses poignets et à ses chevilles ne la fasse grimacer. Un bandeau était sur ses yeux, mais sa bouche n'était aucunement obstruée.

Un bruit à sa droite la fit réagir, « Qui es-tu? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais son kidnappeur faisait toujours du bruit non loin d'elle. Une peur envahit Hermione alors qu'elle s'imaginait que la folle de Sexy Chocolat devait être en train de préparer la table sur laquelle elle plaçait les instruments de torture pour les utiliser sur elle par la suite. Elle frissonna alors qu'un objet se plaçait sur ses lèvres. Hermione devina que c'était un verre alors qu'un liquide touchait ses lèvres qu'elle scella fermement – et si cette maniaque lui faisait boire un quelconque poison?

« Bois. Ce n'est que de l'eau, » lui dit une voix féminine qui lui semblait familière.

La jeune femme inconnue profita du fait qu'Hermione voulut parler pour verser l'eau dans sa bouche semi-ouverte. La victime s'étouffa à cause du fluide qui entrait en trop grande quantité dans sa gorge. Après avoir toussé quelque fois, le bord du verre revint se poser sur sa lèvre inférieure, mais cette fois, Hermione but au lieu de s'objecter à la volonté de Sexy Chocolat. Étrangement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait vraiment soif, ce qui signifiait que ça devait faire des heures qu'elle était là.

Après avoir bu, Hermione tenta sa chance, « Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée? »

« Parce que tu étais sur mon chemin. Ce n'est qu'un malheureux hasard, » lui répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant d'Hermione.

« Et quels étaient vos desseins? Tuer Draco? »

« Ça l'était un temps, je dois avouer. »

« Alors QUOI? » s'enragea Hermione par le manque de réponses.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te confier mes projets? Tu sais quel est ton plus grand problème, Hermione? C'est que tu crois tout le monde inférieur à ta petite personne. Tu es la plus intelligente, la meilleure amie d'Harry, le plus grand fantasme de Ron, la seule amante de Draco... Mais tu n'es pas la plus _maligne_! Tu t'es faite prendre comme une pauvre idiote au ministère! AU MINISTÈRE! »

« Qui es-tu? » redemanda Hermione.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Et la conversation était close.

-oOo-

« Ginny... »

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes heures qu'Hermione s'était faite enlever. Pendant tout ce temps, l'ex-Serpentard était resté assis, dans un coin, l'air impénétrable, tâchant en vain de se souvenir où, et surtout, sur qui il avait déjà vu ce pendentif. Il était furieux d'avoir mis autant de temps à se rappeler. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa relation avec Ginny Weasley ? Il se rendit compte avec amertume que la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait bien des dégâts, aussi bien matériels que psychologiques.

Il avait très rarement revu Ginny depuis. Il se remémora leur amitié de Poudlard. À quel point ils étaient proches. Personne à part eux n'était au courant, chacun tenant respectivement à sa réputation. Il se souvint de leurs rendez-vous secrets dans le parc, de leurs petites excursions dans la Forêt Interdite, chacun se confiant à l'autre, s'épaulant à la moindre difficulté. Mais ce temps était révolu.

Il se rappela le baiser que lui avait volé Ginny alors qu'elle lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes à propos de la guerre qui approchait. Il se rappela de sa réaction, quand il lui avait expliqué qu'une relation entre eux était impossible, que leur amitié était bien trop forte. Et puis... il y avait Hermione. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé ses sentiments à l'égard de la brune à cette époque-là. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'en aurait dit Ginny. Et il avait eu un bon pressentiment.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Ginny s'était rabattu sur Potter. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était pour le rendre jaloux, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'il doutait de cette explication. Toujours est il que depuis cet incident, ils ne s'étaient jamais plus vraiment reparlés et Draco ne voyait plus le petit croissant de lune qui à l'époque ornait le cou de sa meilleur amie. Il avait dû refouler ce souvenir au plus profond de son inconscient, pour aller jusqu'à oublié le pendentif, même ce cher Docteur Freud aurait eu du fil à retordre avec cette histoire insensée ! Mais maintenant qu'il le tenait entre ses mains, ce petit bijou d'or lui était redevenu si familier...

La voix d'Allusa le tira de son introspection, « Draco, nous avons la preuve formelle que Ginny est bien Sexy Chocolat. La comparaison des écritures est on ne peut plus explicite. »

« Vous en êtes bien certain ? Je l'ai vu l'autre jour au bar, elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, et elle était avec Hermione de surcroît ! » Draco avait l'infime espoir que peut être, Ginny n'était en rien impliquée dans l'affaire.

« Le meilleur graphologue de toute L'Angleterre était sur le coup, Draco, » lui confirma son chef. « Ginny a vraiment bien caché son jeu. Si tu veux mon avis, elle savait qu'on la soupçonnerait si elle avait cessé de fréquenter Miss Granger. Je suis désolé, Draco. »

Il avait espéré que l'étude graphologique aurait disculpé son ancienne amie. Maintenant il faisait face à la triste réalité; Hermione était on ne sait où, quelque part dans Londres, entre les mains de Sexy Chocolat, une tueuse sanguinaire portant le nom de Ginny Weasley.

Il déglutit avec difficulté puis annonça, « Je crois que je sais où elles se trouvent. »

-oOo-

Hermione commençait à se sentir fatiguée, elle avait mal à ses poignets qui étaient solidement attachés et ses fesses étaient en compote. Assise depuis des heures sur cette pierre froide, elle luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter. Elle se posait tellement de questions. Qui était Sexy Chocolat, que voulait-elle faire à Draco et combien de temps allait-elle rester là? Complètement épuisée, elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

-oOo-

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Voilà presque une journée qu'Hermione avait été enlevée par Ginny alias Sexy Chocolat. Il avait passé la nuit à les chercher, étant persuadé qu'il savait où elles étaient. En vain. Il avait presque tout essayé. Le Terrier – le trou à rats où Ginny avait grandit, son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse – mais elle ne semblait pas y aller très souvent, son lieu de travail, mais toujours rien.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit; la maison, encore en construction dans un quartier moldu, dans laquelle elle et Harry devaient emménager après leur mariage.

Et cela soulevait un autre problème. Comment annoncer à Potter que sa fiancée était une tueuse en série et qu'elle avait enlevé sa meilleure amie. Il allait être effondré et Draco était suffisamment inquiet pour avoir en plus à ramasser le coeur du Survivant à la petite cuillère.

Pourtant, il se tenait là, devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Harry (lui et Ginny avaient décidé de vivre ensemble qu'une fois mariés). Il venait de frapper, mais ne savait toujours pas comment il allait lui annoncer. Il était prêt à partir lorsque le Survivant lui ouvrit la porte.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fait là? »

« Heu... J'ai besoin de ton aide... »

Harry le laissa entrer et lui proposa de s'asseoir, « En quoi puis-je t'aider? »

« C'est Sexy Chocolat... Elle... Elle a enlevé Hermione hier après midi. »

Harry se redressa comme piquer par un scorpion, « Quoi!!!! Où? Comment? »

« Là n'est pas la question. Elle a laissé quelque chose avant de partir et cela nous a permis de l'identifier, mais nous ne savons pas où elle est. Et c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry, confus.

« Si tu peux, » coupa Draco, puis hésitant, il ajouta, « Seulement, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais lui jetait un regard signifiant '_accouche ou j't'en fous une_'.

« Harry... » commença Draco, en prenant une grande inspiration.

L'interpellé se raidit, « Ça doit être grave pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

Draco lui lança un regard, « Arrête. C'est déjà assez difficile de t'en parler. » Il soupira, « Bon, mais tu dois savoir... Sexy Chocolat a laissé tomber un collier qui... appartient à Ginny. »

« Impossible, » murmura Harry, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'impliquait les paroles de Draco.

« Je suis désolé, mais les preuves sont formelles. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais... »

« Non, quand je dis que c'est impossible, c'est que ça l'est vraiment. Ginny et moi, on a pris une journée de congé hier pour... Enfin, voilà quoi... profiter l'un de l'autre, » dit-il en rougissant et détournant le regard de celui de l'Auror. « Elle est allée voir sa mère ce matin. »

« Potter... » Draco qui s'était tenu très tranquille jusque là, commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Ah! Le moment de grâce est passé, on s'appelle de nouveau par nos noms de famille, c'est ça? »

« Potter, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver! Et si tu continues à jouer les idiots du village, je ne vais pas hésiter à te coffrer pour complicité d'enlèvement. N'oublie pas que je viens te voir dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle qui implique ta psychopathe de fiancée et aussi, ma petite copine ! Alors maintenant, soit tu passes à table bien gentiment, soit tu vas me suivre au Ministère pour un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme ! »

« Mais enfin, Malfoy, sur quel ton faudra-t-il que je t'explique que j'étais avec Ginny hier, et qu'il est donc impossible qu'elle ait enlevé Hermione! En plus, Ginny est une femme si douce, elle ne serait pas capable de tuer un gnome ! »

« Ah... Potter... Comment croire que tu as un jour fait face au Dark Lord lui-même, alors qu'une simple rouquine te fait perdre tous sens communs? » lui répondit Draco d'un air désabusé. « Vous avez donc passé la journée ensemble ? Où ça ? Au pieu ? »

« Oui exactement ! » s'énerva Harry. « On est resté dans ma chambre toute la journée ! »

« Toute la journée ! Même pas une pause déjeuner ? »

« Bien, évidement on a mangé, mais on était ensemble ! »

« Oui, j'imagine la scène du charmant petit couple se préparant un club sandwich à poil dans la cuisine... Vous avez nettoyer depuis j'espère... Et pas de petite pause pipi ? »

« Oh, tu as raison ! Elle est sortie de mon champ de vision pendant... disons... deux petites minutes, et d'ai... »

« Et bien entendu, Super Potter n'est pas le genre de gars à s'endormir juste après avoir lâcher le morceau... Juste le temps pour elle de prendre une supposée douche ? Es-tu certain de l'avoir eu près de toi TOUTE la journée ? 24 heures ? 1 440 minutes ? 86 400 se...? »

« ÇA VA ! LA FERME ! » coupa Harry, puis resta bouche bée, les images de sa journée d'avant défilant devant ses yeux... C'était impossible ! Pas Ginny ! Non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait se contraindre à cette idée.

Et pourtant, il y avait bien eu en fin de journée un moment où... Oui... Ginny était bien partie dans la salle de bain ! Mais, il avait entendu l'eau couler... Cependant quand il lui avait demandé de lui rapporter à boire après sa douche, elle n'avait pas répondu. Et lui s'était endormi. À son réveil, il se sentait tout confus, il ne se rappelait même plus l'heure qu'il était alors. Ginny lui avait simplement dit qu'il dormait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

« Malfoy, je ne peux pas le croire ! Allons chez les Weasley, elle t'expliquera elle-même tout ça ! »

Draco pouvait voir que son ancien ennemi tentait de se raccrocher à un espoir inexistant, « Mais il n'y a personne là-bas, Potter. J'y suis passé juste avant de venir ici, et j'ai même essayé son appartement. Elle n'est nulle part ! »

« Mais pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?! »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle a des choses à te cacher. »

Le visage déjà pâle de Harry prenait une teinte de linceul à mesure que les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient dans son esprit contre sa volonté. Il empoigna ses cheveux avec ses deux mains, ses coudes se reposant sur ses cuisses.

« Potter, je comprends que la pilule soit dur à avaler, mais la vie de Hermione est en jeu, » dit doucement Draco, tentant de jouer sa plus forte carte du jeu, son lien avec Potter. « Il faut retrouver Ginny ! A-t-elle un endroit où elle aime se recueillir ? Un endroit discret où elle peut cacher ses activités ? »

Harry releva sa tête, les yeux injectés de sang et de larmes, « Ne parle pas encore d'elle comme d'une criminelle ! » Sur le mouvement de recul de Draco, il se calma, « Je sais où aller... Et je t'y emmènerai. Alors elle nous expliquera tout ça ; mais ne la condamne pas encore. »

« Et où allons-nous ? Je dois prévenir mon supérieur pour que des équipes nous rejoignent si on a besoin de renfort, » expliqua Draco.

« À Pré-au-Lard, la cabane hurlante. C'est là que je l'avais trouvée, sanglotant, une nuit où elle avait disparue, juste avant que la guerre, à proprement parler, ne commence. Elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle venait de se prendre une veste, et on a passé beaucoup de temps à parler de cette histoire... Quel imbécile ce mec de l'avoir lâché, et pourtant, tant mieux pour moi. Après cet épisode, nous nous sommes de plus en plus rapprochés, mais régulièrement, elle retournait là-bas, et en revenait avec les yeux rougis, et de la colère en elle... »

« Potter, et si tu me disais tout ça sur la route ? On perd du temps là ! »

-oOo-

Hermione s'agita dans son sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, perdue dans un rêve étrange. Elle voyait défiler Draco, Harry, Ron et tout les autres qui avaient une importance à ses yeux. Elle voulait les voir, les toucher, mais ne parvenait à rien, comme prisonnière de sa propre volonté.

Prisonnière.

C'est alors que l'image furtive d'un pendentif apparut dans son sommeil avant qu'une voix ne la fasse revenir à elle, « Réveille-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit pour en finir avec cette affaire... »

Hermione émergea lentement; combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Sûrement pas longtemps, elle était engourdie et ne réalisait pas vraiment encore où elle était.

Oh, si ! Sexy Chocolat ! Pourquoi sa voix lui paraissait-elle aussi familière ?

Elle se massa le cou, entendant toujours la respiration saccadée de Sexy Chocolat à côté d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. « Je te connais, pas vrai ? Je suis sure que je te connais ! Mais bon sang pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ? »

Elle sentit son agresseur lui saisir violement le visage, « Impatiente et curieuse, et on te dit irréprochable... Mais tu es aussi faible que n'importe qui d'autre, Hermione... Et tu as succombé au plus vil des Serpentard, toi aussi ! »

Hermione se dégagea violement, si ses yeux pouvaient voir, ils lanceraient des éclairs.

« Quoi ? Tu... l'aimais ? »

-oOo-

Draco n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la maison.

Harry resta quelque seconde encore sur le canapé, ébahi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Alors qu'il sortait avec elle ! Qu'il passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec tout autre personne !

Il s'en voulait, il ne voulait pas accepter la vérité, même si une partie de lui savait que Draco avait raison.

« Potter, tu te bouges oui ! »

Harry sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit Draco à l'extérieur.

« On transplane à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Draco quand il vit Potter sortir, enfin.

« Oui, pas très loin des Trois Balais, la Cabane Hurlante est juste en face. Mieux vaut y arriver en douceur, Ginny est une bonne sorcière, » répondit Harry les yeux brillants.

« Je sais Potter, allons-y. »

Ils transplanèrent avec succès juste en face des Trois Balais. Draco aperçut au loin la Cabane Hurlante qui laissait entrevoir ses formes sinueuses et inquiétantes à travers la brume. Il se mit en route, Harry lui emboîtant le pas.

« _Tiens bon, Hermione_, » pensa-t-il, « _J'arrive..._ »

-oOo-

à suivre...


End file.
